Song Snippets
by whatevertrevor321
Summary: A series of one-shots based off a variety of songs. Snippet Tweleve, All Time Low by The Wanted: Lilly is depressed. The reason? Miley of course! *warning contains small doses of Loliver* LILEY
1. Break Your Heart

**This is a new group of one-shots I'm starting as I decided I listen to waayyy too much music which gives me waayyy to many ideas. I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be yet, but hopefully it'll be quite a few! Also since its a song-fic kind of thing, I'm hoping you, the amazing readers, will suggest songs to me and then I'll see if I can make a one-shot out of it. Sound good?**

**In regards to my current on-going story What If? I have a terrible writer's block for that right now, and I have important A Level exams to do in the next month, so I doubt that it's going to get updated often, I'm sorry. But I will try.**

**Right this snippet is influenced by Taio Cruz's song Break Your Heart. I heard it recentley got to number 1 in the States, which is good because it was also number one over here in th UK back in September last year. Good song too, Taio Cruz is amazing it must be said. In regards to the snippet without giving much away, basically Miley and Lilly are extremely promiscuous in this, and Oliver is too. Very AU. But it's enjoyable, hopefully.**

Snippet One: Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz

It was midnight in Malibu, California. Darkness flooded everywhere except for the moonlight and occasional street light in a usually quiet, cul-de-sac. The loud, repetitive sound of a drum beat echoed around the street along with the sound of people, teenagers to be precise. Usually the cul-de-sac would be like any other ordinary American suburb at this time; with all its occupants snuggled up in bed sound asleep. But not tonight. Tonight all but one of the houses had the unfortunate luck of being kept wide awake by their rebellious neighbour who was throwing a massive house party. That neighbour was Oliver Oken, the so called 'it' boy at Seaview High. He'd just turned eighteen and his parents had left for the weekend leading him to having the majority of the seniors around his on a warm May night.

Outside, just by the front yard, masses of cars; purchased by parents for their not-so-little darlings sweet sixteen were parked up by the sidewalk. Strobe lights flooded outside the window, illuminating a small section of the cul-de-sac where masses of the rowdy party go-errs were fighting, fucking or crying in a drunken state. The usually cut to precision grass on the lawn was covered in beer bottles and plastic cups as well as two guys pissing all over it for a 'laugh.'

Oliver's family were quite well off, his dad was a lawyer and his mom was the chief at LAPD. So as well as being captain of the basketball and football team, Oliver was extremely wealthy. This was not a thing unknown by his classmates, so when he announced that every single senior was invited many didn't pass up the opportunity. Oliver and his best friend, Lilly Truscott, had spent the entire Saturday afternoon setting everything up in preparation. The two had been friends since pre-school and lasted throughout elementary, junior-high and high school also. Lilly was similar to Oliver as both well known players throughout Seaview. Oliver being a ladies' man had quite a couple of girlfriends throughout his time, but recently had managed to keep one for longer than a week, Joannie. Lilly however was the complete opposite. She went through guys and girls like crazy, and if there was a party she'd be bound to break a few hearts.

Inside the house was dark, except for the strobe lights shifting around the rooms. It was packed. The teenagers were like sardines in a tin, all pushed together in one hot, sweaty bunch. The majority were either dancing; boys grinding with girls along to the heavy drum and bass blasting around, or being sick through too much drink. Oliver was currently sat on the sofa with Joannie on one arm, and some red-head on the other. To his and others surprise, Joannie didn't care too much. She whispered sweet seductive words in his ear which he found slightly annoying, so Oliver turned and shut her up with a powerful kiss. His tongue met hers as they battled for dominance, but Joannie let him win. Any girl knew to let Oliver Oken win otherwise he'd get extremely pissed off and break things off. After around five minutes the unknown red-head got sick of waiting and walked off into the crowd leaving Oliver and Joannie, who were practically dry humping each other, alone. Wanting to retreat to his bedroom with his girlfriend, Oliver looked around for Lilly, just to make sure she was okay, before getting up and going.

He spotted the blonde pressing up against the wall in a heated lip-lock with a pretty, tanned, brown haired girl. Oliver blinked twice. The girl was breath-taking. Her smooth skin, looked silky soft when the light shined on her and her hair was in slight curls cascading down her back. She wore a revealing black top, with cowboy boots and hot pants that showed off her sexy long legs. Oliver was so tempted to go over there himself and get better acquainted with this saucy vixen. Lilly wouldn't mind, they'd shared girls tons of times before. The girl then began to run one of her hands up Lilly's t-shirt, while the other rested in the back pocket of his best-friend's skinny jeans. Oliver stood watching the two for awhile, contemplating whether or not to interrupt until Joannie dragged him off upstairs.

The two girls created quite a lot of attention as they continued sucking faces until eventually and reluctantly, Lilly pulled back slightly. The blonde gazed into the longing, sparkling blue eyes of the brunette as she panted for air.

"What's your name?" Lilly asked, still flushed right up against the girl before leaning in to capture her lips again for another five seconds. She let her tongue glide across the girl's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The brunette let Lilly in and moaned deeply as she felt the blonde's tongue against hers for the second time in the night.

"Miley. " Replied the girl in a deep southern accent as she pulled out of the kiss only to be pulled right back in.

The blonde leaned down to Miley's neck, breaking the contact of their lips, and began biting and sucking on her pulse point. The southerner gasped and placed her hands around Lilly's back pushing the two closer if that was possible.

"Sweet niblets." She rasped as Lilly went continued her 'vampire' technique.

"You're not from around here are you?" she mumbled against Miley's neck, before grinding her hips into the brunette. "I can tell by your sexy accent."

"No, I'm from...oh fuck....T-Tennessee. I just moved to Seaview with my brother, Jackson, last week." Lilly stopped and looked up to study Miley, who had a seductive smile on her face.

"Well Miley," Lilly drawled out, savouring the feeling of saying her name, "I'm surprised you haven't heard of me yet." She was indeed referring to the reputation she'd picked up, girls/guys only got involved with Lilly if they 100% wanted to. Everyone knew it was no strings attached.

"Oh believe me I have. You and your friend Oliver are the players of the school, and you, Lilly, get any guy or girl you want, fuck them, and then never speak to them again, leaving them wondering where they went wrong. I like your technique Truscott, original."

Lilly was stunned. This girl clearly had learned a hell of a lot in just a week. And what the hell was all that 'I like your technique crap?' She scrunched her eyes in confusion at Miley, who merely smirked.

"What do you mean original?"

"Well, let's just say you're not the only girl with a bit of a reputation Lilly. Your friend's girl Joannie, we made out at school on Monday. I can't say I wasn't surprised, I mean look at me. And see that hot guy over there in the corner?" Miley asked, as Lilly turned at spotted him.

"Who Gabe?"

"Yeah him, well he barely had time to step through the door." Lilly chuckled at this slightly. Gabe always seemed to have girls fling themselves at him. "And you see the girl with dirty blonde hair sat on the couch looking in our direction? Fucked her in the kitchen about ten minutes before I ran into you."

"My my, someone's been busy. I'm impressed. But why go for me if you know my reputation, you know I'm just gonna hurt you."

"You know I'm only gonna break your heart, right?" Miley retorted, tracing her finger along Lilly's jaw as the blonde tried not to squirm. She was not about to let this player get away with any more than she already had.

"Wanna bet?" Lilly tried her luck, heck she could make this interesting. A little playing around hurt no-one in her eyes. Miley leaned in towards her, so she could feel the warm minty breath on her face. Lilly squirmed again as she saw Miley's own lips inches above hers. All she wanted to do was re-capture those luscious lips again and to taste all the parts of the brunette. Lilly felt her breathing get heavier as Miley continued to tease her.

"Bring it on."

The southerner removed herself from Lilly, breaking all contact between their bodies and strutted off into the crowd, but not before turning back around and giving a cheeky wink. Lilly merely groaned in annoyance with not having her own way for once. This may be more difficult than she thought. She readjusted her v-neck shirt and pulled out some lip-gloss out of her pocket, letting the sticky substance cover her pink lips. It should be easy, like taking candy from a baby. Lilly surveyed the crowd, looking for possible victims. She couldn't see Miley, but she did see a tall, buff guy holding a bottle of beer looking incredibly yummy. The blonde made her way across the room, looking as sexy as she possibly could as his eyes followed her. She reached him and simply took the bottle out of his hand, and handed it to his best mate. She locked eyes with the southerner who was behind her current prey. She leaned forward and captured the guy's lips, running her hands through his hair, but never once broke eye contact with Miley. She in return simply grabbed Gabe, who'd been stalking her since she kissed him and began grinding on him to the beat of the music. Lilly felt jealousy fill her up and snarled as she continued to kiss the stranger.

"Ooh feisty I like it. How about we take this somewhere quieter?" he offered, trying to pull Lilly into him.

"No thanks I'm good." And with that she walked away from victim number one and strode over to a pretty girl nearer to Miley and Gabe, who were now practically having sex on the dance floor. Lilly did not like these feelings that Miley was causing within her, it was not something she was used to.

"Hey beautiful." Beamed Lilly at the girl, who blushed and giggled to herself. "What's your name?"

"Barbie." She replied biting her bottom lip. That was all the information Lilly needed so she leaned forward and began having her way with victim number two.

However she felt familiar feelings rising again as she watched Miley and Gabe. Determined to make Miley feel the jealousy she was feeling she slipped her hands into Barbie's pants to grasp the girl's bare butt. The girl let at a moan which caught Miley's attention. Unknown to Lilly, Miley had been having similar feelings swirling around her from watching her. Seeing Barbie and Lilly, Miley knew she needed to turn it up a notch if she wanted to win this little game, after all the prize would be worth it. She simply got off Gabe and left him. Heartbroken again for the second time in one night, he called out,

"Miley! Where are you going?"

"Sorry uh, Glabe? Um whatever your name is, I got bigger fish to catch. Ciao."

"You'll see. What goes around comes around!" he yelled at her as she retreated away from Gabe.

"Yeah I know, karma's gonna get me back for being so cold, blah, blah, blah. Whatever."

The southerner turned her attention to Barbie and Lilly and walked towards them. Lilly noticing this broke off her kiss and smiled and Miley, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Having fun are we Lillian?" she teased, placing her hand on her hip. Lilly nodded and turned her attention back to Barbie. Miley, frustrated, stepped closer and grabbed Barbie's chin, pulling the other girl to her mouth in a deep kiss.

Usually Lilly wouldn't have cared; after all she shared with Oliver plenty of times. But something about seeing Barbie's lips on Miley's and those piercing blue eyes look directly at her, Lilly snapped. She was going to regret her next move. Standing on a chair she looked around the room trying to spot a particular person she'd know that would gain the ultimate one up on Miley. She spotted him by the keg, getting another bottle of beer and she smiled. This was it; Miley would have to make her decision.

"Well you two have fun; I'm just going to go introduce myself to Jackson over there and see if he wants to go out back for some alone time."

Miley instantly stopped kissing Barbie and her face dropped. Lilly winked deviously and started heading towards where the southerner's brother was. She observed him; he wasn't too bad, blonde hair, blue eyes, a little short but it didn't matter. Seeing Miley's face would. The boy was taking a swig of his beer as Lilly approached him. With her back behind Miley, she could still feel those eyes digging into her; the brunette would have to make her choice, now or never. Jackson looked at Lilly and smiled. Unlike the other guys, he didn't immediately look at her boobs when she first spoke to him. Lilly liked this.

"Hey I'm Lilly."

"Hi I'm Jackson."

Miley watched on as her brother and Lilly talked and flirted with each other. She was torn. On one hand she really wanted to win this little game she had going on with the blonde, on the other she wanted to steal her away from Jackson and kiss her fiercely. Miley groaned, it was never supposed to be like this. She was Miley, she was a big, bad wolf, and she was bad to the bone. She made people fall for her, only to go tear them apart. Usually she'd fuck people. It was always a fuck. But with Lilly, Miley didn't want to fuck her. She wanted to make love to the blonde, and then maybe fuck her. She remembered what she'd said earlier to Gabe, "_Karma's gonna get me back for being so cold." _Miley laughed sadly to herself. How right she was.

Lilly and Jackson were now dancing together, not sexily or anything, but it could have soon ended up that way. Miley closed her eyes in defeat and sighed.

"Screw it."

Walking up to the pair, she stood until Jackson acknowledged her presence. His eyes were full of happiness, her brother was clearly enjoying dancing with a pretty girl like Lilly.

"Heya Miles, what you doing here?" he said causing Lilly to turn around and look at Miley. The blonde seemed curious about what the girl's intentions were as did Jackson.

Ignoring her brother and the rules of the game, Miley stepped forward closer to Lilly. Their eyes locked, blue meeting blue. She placed her hands on both sides of Lilly's soft cheeks and closed her eyes. Lilly followed suit, smirking, knowing she'd won. Time seemed to slow down around the two as they inched closer and closer, their glossed lips both begging to meet. At last they came to a point where they could feel the other's warm breath on their faces. Panting for a few seconds neither made a move, until Miley boldly re-captured Lilly's lips. Unlike last time, the kiss was slow and tender as both girls wanted to show the other how they felt. Lilly groaned as she'd been dying to feel the Miley's lips since they ended their last kiss, and both felt the jolt of electricity run throughout their bodies. Miley tilted her head, deepening the kiss making it all the more enjoyable, as Lilly wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Miley?" Lilly whispered against the girl's lips, barely audible above the loud music.

"Mmm."

"You know, I'm only gonna break your heart right?" Miley pulled out of the kiss slightly, with a sad look

"You already have."

* * *

**So did you enjoy it?**

**I personally love having Miley and Lilly acting like they don't want each other, when really it's pretty obvious they do. Also just a note, that little bit of dialogue where Miley says: "Bring it on," is a reference to Taio Cruz's music video for the song. Check it out on youtube if you must.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and I'd also like suggestions for songs don't forget!**

**Ciao xx**

**P.S. How good is Miley's new song/video? I must admit, I'm not gay myself, but daaaaaaaaamn she looks hot as a bird. Haha :)**


	2. Can't be Tamed

**This next snippet is Miley's very own song, Can't be Tamed. I really had to put it in here, it wouldn't be right if I didn't. ****Again this is ever so slightly AU as in this Miley has revealed herself as Hannah and is now persuing a music career as Miley Stewart. Lilly's still Lola though, don't ask why she just is.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and Story favs so far, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. **

**Oh and I don't own Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus' song.**

* * *

Song Snippet Two: Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus

How did I manage to get myself into this situation?

I mean, what possessed me to become like this? I've never felt anything like it before, it's all so new to me. Sure I've had similar feelings in the past but never as strong as they are now, and never have they been over a girl. Shit even stood here surrounded by all the hot, male dancers my eyes are still solely focused on the object of my affection, who looks incredibly right now. Jesus I didn't know Hannah Montana was allowed to wear that little clothing and show off that much flesh. Calm yourself Lilly, you don't want to run on set and jump her do you? Actually don't let yourself answer that...

I'm on the set of Miley's, or should I say Avis's, music video for her new song 'Can't Be Tamed.' It's by far the most over the top production I've ever seen her do, think Lady Gaga meets Britney Spears. The set itself is one gigantic bird cage which is supposedly in a 'museum', and there are extras dressed up in smart dinner attire, as well as the dancers who are covered in weird feather costumes. The star of the show herself is dressed in some revealing one piece, with black leather gloves and black boots. She too has feathers attached to her, including some which are on her arms making her look like she has wings. The blonde wig has been styled in a quiff (I don't know how she managed that without it coming off) and fuck she looks smoking.

Miley apparently wants to break out of her 'good girl' image that she's gotten throughout the past four years. I wasn't too keen to start; we all remembered what had happened when she wanted to drastically change her style a few years back. But now she was 17 and she'd revealed herself as Miley Stewart a year ago so she was expected to grow up a little, and what better than to do something different? Mr. Stewart was worried that Miley would get a lot of bad press for doing such a raunchy vide, but you don't hear me complaining when she looks so damn hot…I'M GOING TO HELL.

I need to get these thoughts out of my head but it's so hard to do when Miley, or rather 'Avis' Stewart, is dancing so provocatively, showing off her gorgeous thighs and her quite large bust which is even more noticeable in that black one piece. The music echoes around the room as Miley and her dancers move in sync which each other. I'm dressed as Lola on the wings watching the whole scene or rather Miley, who I swear is looking right at me when she mimes the words: "We can make some magic." Oh yes we could Miles.

"Cut!" yells the director Robert Hales as the music and dancers stop, breathing deeply. Rob walks up to Miley and pats her shoulder. "Great work Miley. Go get changed and we'll shoot the peacock dress scene next yeah?"

"Sure thing." She flashes him one of her trademark, million dollar smiles that makes my heart melt. Rob walks away but suddenly stops and turns back to Miley, nearly taking out a female dancer.

"By the way, you might need some assistance in getting into the dress; it's rather large." Miley instantly stares in my direction, and is it me or has she got a seductive look on her? Naaa it's just your imagination Lilly. "See you in fifteen!" Rob yells walking off towards the snack table.

Miley struts over to me, and embraces me in a hug. Oh god, this is more than I can handle. The feeling of her bare arms and chest, slick with sweat, pressed right against me makes my mind go blank. With no words said she drags me to her dressing room and closes the door shut, before locking it. Miley instantly rips the pins holding her hair together from her head and lets her brown curls loose, all of them disheveled. She then, without even thinking twice about the fact I'm in the room, proceeds to remove the black gloves and boots, and starts to slowly zip down her one piece. Oh. My. God. She didn't wear a bra under it either.

So I'm stood to the spot watching my best friend, who's half naked, change and I don't even realize that I'm gaping at her with lust. Lilly Truscott, you've officially lost it.

"See something you like?" Miley barely snaps me out of my trance, as my eyes are fixed to her body as she fiddles with the peacock dress. She winks at me, not even caring that she's exposing herself to me and my hormones. She struggles with the dress as expected as she gets her head and arms caught whilst trying to put it on over her head. "A little help here Lilly?"

Calming myself, I nervously walk towards her as she stands in nothing but her underpants, with her breasts sticking out, almost teasing me in some way. I somehow find the strength to grab the dress caught around her head and slowly bring it down. What I don't realize until the last minute is that I accidently graze her chest with my passing hands. Shit, shit, shit!

Miley reacts as I'd never expected. Her eyes close as her mouth lets out a moan of pleasure.

"Mmmm Lilly. Do it again."

Did I just hear correctly?

"W-what?" I stutter in shock.

Miley surely can't want me to touch her boobs again does she? Please say she does! Impatiently the brunette grabs my hands and places them underneath the dress and over her chest encouraging me to continue. Nervously I do as I'm told. I begin massaging the mounds, enjoying the sounds coming from Miley as my thumb brushes over a nipple. Second base? Score! I let my urges take over and lean forward to nibble her neck. I even go so far to biting the soft flesh there like a vampire; the whole time Miley holds my head, encouraging me to continue.

Miley reaches up and grabs one of my hands off her breast and guides it to the elastic of her underwear. Holy, sweet, fucking niblets! This can't be happening can it? Please don't let this be a dream! I look at Miley whose eyes are cloudy with lust and want, to seek her approval.

" Please I need you." She said huskily.

"Are you sure we're not taking things to fast? Maybe we should hold back…"

"If you try hold me back, I might explode Lilly."

"I just want it to mean something you know? I want to know what you feel."

"Baby by now you should know. It's kind of obvious. That a good enough explanation for ya?"

"Works fine for me."

I leant forward and captured Miley's soft pink lips, and tasted the vanilla flavored lip-gloss she wore. Damn I like vanilla. She slowly opened her lips as her tongue entered my mouth, and I tasted her for the first time, Deciding the time was right to fulfill my fantasies I slipped a hand past the waistband of her underwear.

I don't know how long we were there in that dressing room for, or how long I spent making 'Avis' scream out in ecstasy but we were just about to go at it again when there was a loud banging on the door that made both of us jump to opposite sides of the room.

"Miss Stewart are you okay in there? We've been waiting for half an hour and you didn't show up." Came the muffled voice of one of the assistants. Miley still panting heavily found her voice.

"Y-yeah. I just fell asleep, had a late night. Sorry I'll b-be out in a few."

"Okay Miss Montana. And are you sure you're alright? You sound as if you've ran a marathon."

Ha-ha, well she has, just not the kind runners do…Oh I crack myself up sometimes. The assistant left and then Miley actually did have to get changed. Five minutes later the dress was re-adjusted and the hair was back in place in time to finish the video. Noticing all the variety of feathers this dress included I found myself stunned by my best friends beauty. She looked as if she should be in playboy; I still can't believe I spent the past half an hour with her.

"You know Lil you really need to stop looking at me like that, you're so obvious!" Miley chuckled, closing her dressing room door, before linking her hand with mine.

"It's hard not to." I replied. "Afterall, how many can say they tamed the famous 'Avis Stewart?'"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me, I'd like to know.**

**Yeah I just had to through the whole: 'Avis Cyrus' thing in there, was to good to pass up.**

**What should the next snippet be?**

**- So Close by Jon McLaughlin**

**- Parachute by Cheryl Cole**

**- Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls**

**- or One Shot by JLS?**

**Feel free to let me know :) xxx**


	3. Love Drunk

**Wow I'm stunned by all the reviews ands Favs, honestly I'm so grateful!**

**The next snippet comes as requested, the majority of you wanted Love Drunk by the amazing, Boys Like Girls. It just so happens to be my favourite song like EVER. **

**All week I've had so many ideas in my head for songs like, Katy Perry's California Gurls and even Justin Bieber. I'm ashamed about that, I can't stand 'Jieber' but that song of his 'Baby' is so catchy.**

**Anyhoo getting back on track here's Love Drunk.**

**P.S. It's quite dark and there's a bit of alcohol mis-use (and not for the right reasons either) BE WARNED**

* * *

Snippet Three: Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls

Hey I'm Miley Stewart and I'm an alcoholic.

Well not really, I'm more like a Lil-oholic. My addiction being the beauty that is Lilly Truscott_. _Not the best introduction in the world is it? You all must think I'm some kind of metaphor wielding, hormonal teenager. Well I'm your girl.

Let me tell you, my life right now sucks, even more than Uncle Earl's. Yeah it's that bad. Let me explain why I have the urge to throw myself into a bottomless pit of nothingness or to do an Oedipus and stab out my own eyes. Just under a month ago, my heart was shattered into a billion pieces when Lillian Truscott broke up with me after the best year and a half relationship I've ever had. And sweet sweaty niblets was it a good time.

'_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue'_

I can still remember when I met her back in the 5th Grade. I'd just moved from Tennessee and I was a shy, scared, little girl who'd just lost her Mommy. At lunchtime I was sat by myself with my pink lunchbox eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when a boy with brown shaggy hair and a girl with luscious blonde locks came up to me.

"_Hey." Said the boy._

"_Hi." I replied timidly, not wanting to talk to anyone after I'd been hassled by Amber and Ashley the previous period._

"_Is it true you eat possum?" he asked. I slid further into my seat. I really didn't want to be picked on again. _

"_Uh…n-no." I stuttered. The boy looked slightly surprised before groaning and handing the girl a five dollar bill._

"_See I told you Oliver! She's just like everyone else," the blonde said smacking Oliver on the arm before turning to me, "Hi I'm Lilly, what's your name?"_

"_Miley."_

"_Wow that's such a cool name, better than boring old Lilly. Ugh I hate that I have the same name as a flower, Oliver always says it suits me 'cause I act like a prick but he's a doughnut so I don't listen to him. But anyway enough about me, where are you from?"_

"_I like the name Lilly." I stated which caused her to smile even more than I thought was possible. "I'm from Tennessee, I moved here with my Dad and brother."_

"_Cool, hey Miley would you like to be my best friend?" Lilly asked. Oliver coughed in annoyance, "Oh and Oliver's too?"_

"_I'd like that." _

The three of us became inseparable for the next four years, getting up to crazy schemes and such. I also became Hannah Montana and became a secret pop-star selling millions of records worldwide. In 8th Grade I told Lilly and Oliver and they became Lola Luftnagle and Mike Standley III.

During this time my feelings for Lilly grew each day, and eventually just two months after her 17th birthday, I told Lilly how I felt about her.

"_Hey Lils?" I asked. We were sat on the stretch of beach behind my house, watching the fireworks go off for the 4__th__ of July celebrations._

"_Yeah?" I looked to my right and saw her gazing up at the flashes of light illuminating the night sky. She looked breath-taking. I gingerly reached for her cheek turning her face so she was facing me. Our eyes locked and I felt myself wanting to lean in._

"_I love you." The simplest choice of words needed no explanation like 'it's not friendly, I really am in love with you' because she understood everything I meant, just by the way she understood me._

"_I love you too." She leaned closer and kissed me lightly on the lips once, twice and then gently pulled back._

A tear rolls down my cheek as I remember. It's not fucking fair! Why did she have to break up with me? What did I do wrong? Things were never better! We'd told our parents who were both fine with it, then the school, but that wasn't bad either as people knew we'd end up together one way or the other, and even Jake Ryan said he was happy for us. So what led her to go off with that deluded doughnut of a boy and leave me with nothing but our memories? All the time I was drunk off her, she was my addiction, but now I'm hung-over. She said she'd love me no matter what, and that we'd grow old together and live like Ellie and Carl off _Up! _I guess that fantasy's over.

'_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye'_

The worst thing is, at night she'll start feeling some kind of guilt and call me up crying how she never meant to hurt me or lead me on all this time. One time she rang and said nothing but 'hey' then 'bye.' I'd scream to Lilly as she tried to explain herself, I'd just break down until I couldn't cry any more tears or say anymore words. I hope she's happy.

I spend most of my days cooped up at the house, aside from Hannah stuff. I have nothing to do now I've lost my two best friends. I don't know how I've been able to cope as my alter-ego. All these thoughts swirling round my head as I try to sing, and of course there's no Mike or Lola on the sides to cheer me on. Sometimes I'll look out into the sea of people all screaming and chanting along with me, and I'll swear I see Lilly's face staring back at me. It was too much for me to handle, and I ended up collapsing on stage on night. And yeah that gave the paparazzi a field day; _'Diva Diaster!' _and_ 'Montana meltdown!' _were just some of the titles of the tabloids. Lilly rang of course, asking if I was doing okay. What a stupid question to ask, of course I'm not. I didn't answer and simply hung up on her.

'_All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you'_

Daddy's been telling me that maybe I should get some help. He's worried for me, as is Jackson. My entire family is, but not even my amazing godmother Aunt Dolly could help me. I can't help but think how much time of my life I've wasted over Lilly. I shouldn't be moping around like this; she's putting me through such much agony I can't take it. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I give up and join Momma. Yeah go ahead say I'm being stupid for acting like this over a break-up. You don't understand though. I've not just lost my girlfriend; I've lost my _soul mate_.

I hope you're happy Lilly, with Oliver I mean. I hope he treats you right like I did. Then again he could just be like all the other boys you dated, just wanting to get into your pants. I wouldn't put it past him; I heard the rumors about him and Joannie behind the bleachers. Since losing you I've found ways to make myself forget about you, and I'm not proud. Turns out you're not a good substitute for alcohol, I've been drinking a lot of it. Drink till I feel no more. The other night I drank so much that I passed out for an hour. Jackson walked in and had to call 911, I'd been on the verge of of blood poisoning.

I'm ending it all tonight. I heard you'd had sex with Oliver, Lilly. Huh what do you know, he was acting like a typical boy all along. See? Miley Stewart is never wrong. My head is already swirling with the amount I've drank. Beer, whiskey, cider, gin…Daddy's liquor cabinet is bare. All I need now is one more drink to end it all. Clumsily reaching around the empty bottles spread across my bed, I grab the last one. It's some kind of Russian vodka, 40% in volume. The strongest so far, this'll do the job. As I take my first sip, Lilly's face flashes in my mind and I get a familiar tingle in my mouth. I down the bottle in a desperate attempt to get rid of it. It's useless though; I can still taste her on my tongue as I throw the glass across the room. Pain shoots through my head as I collapse off the bed onto the floor, gripping the bed sheets as I do so. I feel the poison flow through my system, slowly killing me. Bye-bye Lilly, enjoy your life without me. Closing my eyes, I let darkness take me.

'_Now it's over…'_

* * *

**Damn I feel so mean :/**

**Next post might not be up for a while, I have a whole week of exams and then next weekend I'm off to a musical festival. **

**I'll try :)**


	4. California Gurls

**I managed to write this up pretty quickly so I'm impressed that I found time to do so! **

**As for the last chapter, yeah it was a sad one wasn't it? But the song is about a break-up, and well Miley was going to end up suffering. I'm thinking of doing a sequel in another snippet, just need to find the right song!**

**This snippet is happier, some good old fashioned flirting between the two so hopefully you'll all like it.**

* * *

Snippet Number Four: California Gurls by Katy Perry

It was a typical day at Rico's Shack in sunny Malibu. Teenagers were sunbathing on the nearby beach, Jackson was working his usual shift selling hotdogs, and Rico himself was insisting on putting up the cost on his greasy, already overpriced nachos.

Miley and Lilly were sat at one of the tables waiting for their guy friend Oliver Oken so the three of them could go see a movie. As usual the doughnut was running late, something about his Mom yelling at him in her 'man voice' that he needed to tidy his room before he stepped a foot outside the house. This left the two girls alone in a comfortable silence, enjoying the music coming out of the stereo at the shack.

"Ugh where is that boy?" said Miley who was losing her patience. "I swear if he could just be more like me and have a _clean_ room, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Don't worry Miley, I'm sure he's on his way." Replied Lilly, not the slightest bit bothered by Oliver's tardiness. Instead she bopped her head along with the music, leaning back in her chair, enjoying the warm breeze on her face.

"Yeah well if he doesn't get a move on, we're not gonna get there in time to see Jake Gyllenhaal lookin' all...sexy as Dastan..."

Miley zoned out with a dreamy look on her face. Lilly waved her hand in front of her best friend to snap her out of it.

"We'll definitely get there in time, chill."

"I suppose. Oh remind me to call Jake Gyllenhaal's agent so Hannah can meet him."

"Will do Miles."

The two both returned to sitting in silence. The brunette turned to look at her friend who was the same position as before, leaning back in the chair, catching some rays with her shades on. Since Lilly wasn't being a very talkative person, Miley entertained herself by watching Jackson attempt to impress a girl, but fail by sneezing in her burger. He was so clumsy, more than Miley sometimes. The song on the radio ended as the presenter spoke up, catching her attention.

"_Okay that was OMG by Usher and Will. here on KTeen Radio! Now we've got Taylor Swift coming up, but first enjoy Katy Perry's new song California Gurls!" _

Miley groaned. She hated the song, and she was not in the mood to sit and wait whilst going through this torture. It wasn't that she had anything against Katy Perry's music, but more that the song was so, so _cliché_.I mean, why not sing about Alabama girls? Or North Carolina girls? To make matters worse for Miley, Lilly began to sing along.

"Hey Rico can ya turn it down? Not everyone wants to listen to such crap!" she yelled.

"Sorry does it bother you?" the Latin boy asked sincerely. Miley nodded, relieved that he was being nice for once. "Well too bad! Mwhahahahaha!" The boy turned the dial on the stereo up to maximum volume leaving everyone on the beach to dance along, and Miley with a headache.

"Arrrrrrrrgh!" she groaned, placing her arms over her head. Lilly looked on puzzled by her friend's strange behaviour.

"What's the big deal Miley? I thought you liked Katy Perry? You were gonna be in her video for _Waking up in Vegas_, before you quit. Remember? You had to ride an elephant in a skimpy sparkly leotard? Ha that was funny, especially when you fell off and landed in the elephant..."

"OKAY LILLY, I don't need to be reminded of that...stinky experience." She shuddered and pulled a face. "I like Katy Perry but not this song."

"Why not? It's great?"

"No it isn't. It's so like clichéd. Why is it California girls? Why can't it be, oh I dunno, American girls? See that isn't insulting to every other girl in every other state! Pffft I'd never do such a stupid thing like that, I mean California girls come on!" The entire beach went silent and looked in her direction. Miley gulped in a deep breath, whilst Lilly sat there at a loss for words. Miley was definitely acting weird today.

"Uhh..." started Lilly, before she realised why her best friend was acting this way. It hit her like a ton of bricks, boy had she been stupid not to pick up on the signals! "Miley are you jealous?"

"Girl-who-thinks-I'm-jealous say what?"

"You are aren't you? You're jealous 'because you, being from Tennessee and all, can't relate to the song." Accused Lilly, Miley's eyes widened and she blushed. She was annoyed that she was getting all angry over a silly little song but it did mean a lot to her.

"Okay fine! Yeah I'm jealous, but you have to see where I'm coming from Lils. It's obvious that Tennessee girls can be just as pretty as California girls." Miley huffed, crossing her arms over her chest sticking out her bottom lip into a pout. Lilly found herself staring at her best friend in a different way, and the heat rose to her face.

"I think you're deluding yourself Miley." Lilly smiled sweetly, patting her best friend's shoulder receiving a glare.

"Err I'm not. Ya see Lilly, us Southern girls we look hot in our cowboy boots and we look great in tight jeans, oh and don't forget," the brunette inched closer to Lilly to whisper in her ear, "our _sexy _accent."

Lilly shivered in her seat at the sound of Miley's low, seductive voice. Okay what was going on with her? First the staring and now this? Lilly wasn't sure if she should be enjoying these new found feelings that Miley was bringing out of her.

"W-well," Lilly said composing herself, "California girls like me; we look good with our Daisy Dukes and bikini on top." Now it was Miley's turn to squirm, as she pictured Lilly in the exact outfit the girl had described before. "And our sun-kissed skin," Lilly said whilst pulling up her t-shirt to reveal her tanned, toned stomach, "is SO hot that it could melt your popsicle."

Miley was gaping at Lilly's belly in lust. Shit why had she never noticed that Lilly had such a smoking body before? The brunette started having similar thoughts to Lilly as both girls began to question their feelings.

"That may be so Lilly, but Tennessee girls can ride horses and you know what they say about cowgirls, we're not afraid to get _dirty_." Miley's voice was dripping with lust, teasing the blonde sat beside her. She placed her hand on Lilly's thigh, drawing circles in the skin. Lilly fought back a moan and tried to continue, she was not going to lose this argument.

"We have surfers and as a surfer myself I can say I have excellent stamina that allows me to go on for hours."

"I can do it with boots on." Miley retorted, her face inching closer to Lilly's face.

"I have mastered the motion of the ocean."

"I know how to use my hips."

"I know all the secret spots."

"I_ always_ get the job done." Miley practically shouted before grabbing Lilly's face and slamming her hungry lips on to her own.

Passion oozed into the kiss as they both explored the other like never before. Again the beach went silent as onlookers watched on in shock. Rico's was slack jawed, Jackson was slack jawed and even the girl who Jackson had hit on was slack jawed, forgetting all about her snot, covered burger.

The two girls pulled away, panting with Miley's hands still gripping onto Lilly's cheeks. The two were so caught up in each other that they failed to notice Oliver walk over to them, oblivious of the stares that were directed at his best friends.

"Hey guys I'm here, are you ready to go?"

The two didn't answer and just sat gazing into their eyes, both smiling goofily. Oliver scratched his head in confusion, looking around noticing everyone looking at Miley and Lilly. Since he wasn't the brightest guy ever, Oliver thought nothing of it.

"Hey Lilly..." Miley whispered, "...you fancy going back to my house to find out who really is better between California and Tennessee girls?" Lilly grinned.

"As long as you stay true to your word and wear boots."

Miley pulled Lilly up and grabbed her hand as they ran past Oliver to Miley's house. Oliver was more than confused at what he'd heard.

"GUYS? HELLO! WHAT ABOUT THE MOVIE? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO SEE JAKE GYLLENHAAL?" he yelled after them. Miley halted her run and yelled back to him before being dragged off by an impatient Lilly,

"FUCK JAKE GYLLENHAAL, HE'S NOT A CALIFORNIA GIRL!"

* * *

**I really like this one myself, it's quite funny.**

**All those reasons Miley and Lilly said I actually came up with myself, so I hope they're not too bad or cheesy. And poor Oliver, never getting to see the Prince of Persia film.**

**What do you think is better, California girls or Tennessee ones? :) xx**


	5. Banana Pancakes

**Again I'd like to say a big thank you for all the reviews, I'm just happy you all like it so much!**

**Plus it seems the majority of you prefer Tennessee Girls to California Girls. And that's mainly down to Miley, which is understandable. Poor Lilly, show her some love!**

**This next snippet is based of the song Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson, which is a personal favourite of mine. Plus I was inspired by seeing all the rain outside my house today, believe it or not. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Snippet Five: Banana Pancakes, by Jack Johnson

The stairs creaked as a girl moved upwards in the early morning light, carrying a tray of food and orange juice. She made it up all the steps until her foot caught on a loose bit of carpet, causing her to stumble. She would have gone flying forward, landing flat on her face, spilling the contents of the silver tray all over the landing. Lucky the girl regained her footing and stopped herself.

"Dang flabbit! Stupid Jackson! Why did he ever think he could 'ski' down the stairs when he was eight?" huffed seventeen year old Miley Stewart as she padded across to her bedroom door in bare feet.

Miley had returned to her old home in Crowley Corners for a much needed vacation from school, her brother and of course Hannah Montana. Leaving her Dad behind too, she was all alone, except for her beloved girlfriend of two months, Lilly. Oh yeah, and her grandma Ruby.

She and Lilly had been here for a few days so far, and it was a little more interesting than the last time they'd been. Since Miley had revealed herself to the town as Hannah Montana, she thought things would be hectic when they went to the market for the first time on their stay. Surprisingly the people of Crowley had been understandable. Sure there had been the occasional fan coming up to her asking for an autograph, but aside from that everyone treated her no different than before. And Miley was so thankful, after all, there's no place like home. This time round, Miley got the opportunity to show Lilly around the places and sites she'd grown up with. Something they hadn't been able to do due to her alter-ego. They'd swam down by the old creek, walked through the pastures and Miley had even tried to teach Lilly how to ride. She failed miserably and eventually they both settled on sharing a horse, with Miley in control and Lilly gripping on to Miley for dear life.

After their gallivanting off across the vast acres of land the Stewarts owned, Ruby had decided that both girls needed to pitch in and help her out on the farm, vacation or no vacation. Only the day earlier had they repainted the chicken coop, cleaned the stables and collected the eggs for breakfast. They both came back to the house exhausted and collapsed on the bed in Miley's room, not before Ruby told them they'd both need to be up bright and early the next day to take Blue Jeans and the other horses out for a ride. Luckily for them, the first thing Miley had noticed when she woke up this morning was the fact it was pouring down outside. Like buckets off the stuff was falling, and that meant no work for them today. Well Ruby would expect them to do it, but seeing as how she'd gone out to Nashville for the day there was no need to worry.

Miley turned the door handle whilst balancing the tray of food in the other hand and stepped into the pitch black of her room. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Lilly spread out on the bad, snoring lightly. The brunette had to stifle back a laugh at the sight of the girl. Setting the tray down on the table, she slipped back into bed and snuggled up to Lilly. Just as she began to close her eyes the loud ringing of the alarm clock (set to wake them up) blared out. Lilly groaned and huddled the duvet around her, as if she was attempting hide from the noise. Miley slammed her hand hard against the snooze button and turned it off.

"What time is it?" came the muffled voice of the blonde. "Do we have to get up?"

"Just go back to sleep Lil." said Miley, resting her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes.

"I _can't_ we have to get up remember? Your grandma said we have to take the horses out."

"She's not here, so we don't need to..." the brunette trailed off in a light dose. However Lilly had other ideas and reluctantly sat up and slid out the covers and Miley's arms. "Lilly," she groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Getting up to have a shower." Said the blonde, as she walked across the room to grab a fresh towel and a clean set of clothes. Miley let out a sigh before getting up herself and blocked Lilly from leaving the room.

"Lilly for the last time,_ we don't have to get up."_

"Miley if we don't take the horses out your grandma will give us a good 'Tennessee Talking To.' And I really don't want to get on her bad side."

The brunette rolled her eyes and dragged Lilly over to the bed, making her sit down. She then got up and walked over to the window, which was blocking out the light due to the deep red curtains. She grabbed the material and with a great force she flung them apart to reveal the grey, wet world outside. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and Lilly flinched.

"_Can't you see it's just raining? There ain't no need to go outside."_ Miley sang in her angelic southern voice whilst placing her hands on her hips.

Lilly pondered as to what the girl was up to as she crept back under the covers waiting for her girlfriend to join. Miley however did the opposite and went over to the corner of her room, where an acoustic guitar was, propped up against the wall. Slinging the guitar over her, Miley strummed on the strings, playing a soft tune and began to sing.

"_But baby, you hardly even notice,  
When I try to show you this,  
Song is meant to keep ya,  
From doing what you're supposed to.  
Like waking up too early,  
Maybe we can sleep in.  
I'll make you banana pancakes,  
Pretend like it's the weekend now…"_

Miley pointed towards the breakfast tray which she had brought up earlier. Lilly looked over and saw two plates with banana pancakes stacked high and two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice. It took a while for it to sink into the blonde that Miley had just done an incredibly romantic thing. She'd cooked her breakfast in bed. And was now serenading her! She looked over to the girl who was still strumming along with the song.

"_And we could pretend it all the time.  
Can't you see that it's just raining?  
Ain't no need to go outside."_

Miley was an incredible singer, this Lilly knew. But all the times Miley had sang before, it was as Hannah Montana the teen pop sensation. But here, in a room, in a little farmhouse in Tennessee, the singer was singing as Miley and it was pure raw and emotion coming from her mouth. Not some silly song about the 'other side of her.' The way her hips bopped along to the tune as she played the guitar, the way her beautiful, messy hair flowed down her back and even the way her lips moved as she sang. Lilly was mesmerized by it all.

"_But just maybe, like a ukulele,  
Mommy made a baby.  
Really don't mind the breakfast,  
'cause you're my little lady.  
Lad, lady love me,  
'cause I love to lay here lazy.  
We could close the curtains,  
Pretend like there's no world outside."_

The girl had a goofy look on her face as she continued, smiling and grinning at Lilly, all whilst doing it in an old v-neck tee and a pair of sweats. If only the press could see Hannah Montana now.

"_And we could pretend it all the time.  
Can't you see that it's just raining?  
Ain't no need to go outside.  
Ain't no need, ain't no need, Mmmm mmmm.  
Can't you see? Can't you see?  
Rain all da,y  
And I don't mind._

The telephone is singing,  
Ringing it's too early,  
Don't pick it up.  
We don't need to, we got everything,  
We need right here,  
And everything we need is enough.  
Just so easy,  
When the whole world fits inside of your arms."

Just then the loud buzzing of the alarm clock went off again interrupting the moment shared between the two. Lilly quickly pushed the snooze button again, not wanting to miss a second of Miley's song.

"_Don't really need to pay attention to the alarm.  
Wake up slow, yeah wake up slow. But just maybe._

_You hardly even notice,  
When I try to show you this,  
Song is meant to keep ya,  
From doing what you're supposed to.  
Like waking up too early,  
Maybe we can sleep in.  
I'll make you banana pancakes,  
Pretend like it's the weekend now._

And we could pretend it all the time.  
Can't you see that it's just raining?  
Ain't no need to go outside.  
Ain't no need, ain't no need.  
Rain all day and I really, really, really don't mind.  
Can't you see? Can't you see?"

Miley moved to knee on the bed in front of the hypnotized blonde who currently felt as if she could drop off into a love induced coma.

"_You gotta wake up slow." _The brunette finished singing and strummed the acoustic guitar one more time before setting down on the floor. "So señorita, would you care for some banana pancakes?"

"M-miley…I…I don't know what to say."

"Uhh well please say yes, cause it took me a while to get them perfect. I swear I need to take cooking lessons or somethin', I'm relying on Daddy too much."

"No, no, no what I meant was…shit…breakfast in bed? Serenading with a guitar? Who knew you had such a soft side to you?" Miley pouted at her, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a dazzling smile and even a cheeky wink. "Are you trying to make me fall in love with you?"

"Lillian Truscott, I thought you knew me better than that. And besides we all know that I don't need to make you fall for me, as you already have because of my charm. Oh and the B&B thing is called 'southern hospitality.' You would have got it had we been together or not."

After eating up all the food, they closed the curtains again to block out the thunderstorm, and laid back in bed together. Miley wrapped her arms around the blonde and pressed her face into the crook of her neck. Both began to drift into a peaceful slumber just as the alarm decided to go off again…

'_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!'_

"Sweet niblets!"

* * *

**What do y'all think? **

**It's official, Miley is adorable. You can imagine her doing something like this for Lilly can't you?**

**:) xx**


	6. Your Love is my Drug

**Another big thank you for all the reviews and favs I've been getting, I'm really glad you all like the one-shots so much!**

**This snippet is Kesha's song Your Love is My Drug, which is one of my current favourites and I think it suits the girls really well. So I hope you'll all like it and maybe click that button down there that says Review? haha oh and make sure to check out my new Liley story 'The Lord of the Rings: Hannah Montana style.' **

* * *

Snippet Six: Your Love is My Drug, by Kesha

Maybe I need some kind of rehab, or maybe I just need some sleep. I've been kept awake at night for the past three days just thinking about you. Your laugh, your smile. The way your whole face lights up when you're excited, or the way you pout your pink lips when you're pissed off. It's a sick obsession I have. I can't go a whole minute without thinking about you Miley. Even when I do get some sleep, you're still there, in my dreams. They usually involve you and me in some way, just the two of us. Me and you, forever. God that sounded cheesy. Sorry Miles.

I went shopping with my mom the other day; she needed to go buy herself a jacket in that new store all the celebrities are talking about. Topshop. Walking down the streets in LA I couldn't help but just look down all the alleys in case I caught a glimpse of you, out with your agent V, as Hannah Montana. You'd told me that you'd be doing your monthly outing in public just to 'keep up Hannah's image' as V put it. With every alley I checked, with every person with blonde hair, it caused my heart skipped a beat in hope.

If I don't hear from you within a day, I panic and I find myself having to call you. Or if it's you who calls me, I drop everything that I'm doing just to hear your sexy southern twang. It's quite pathetic of me really. I'm staying up all night hoping, Miley, that maybe you feel it too. I really hope so, cause I'm so engulfed in you that I feel as though I need to hit my head against the wall to bring me back to reality.

You're special Miles. You really are. Out of all the people in the world, I've never met someone as gracious, and loving as you. It's hard to find people like you, of all the boys I've dated, none come as close as you. Matt Marshall, although he did have good reason, stood me up, but he's still a coward for not coming and telling me face to face. Lucas, well that's one boy that doesn't need explaining is it? Oliver, well he said he loved me, but he felt like me, he only loved me as a best friend. You would never do any of those things to me or anyone else you dated.

You'd always have the guts to tell people the way you felt towards them, and let them down gently. Never in a million years would you cheat. Even with your whole Jake and Jesse fiasco, you didn't kiss Jesse. You stayed faithful to your boyfriend. By the way, I'd just like to mention how fucking happy I am that you broke up with him like a month ago. And lastly, you would only tell someone you loved them if you truly meant it. You wouldn't be like me and Oliver, leading the other one on when really we both felt nothing. All these things are what make you, you. And that's why I like you so much, because it's these feeling for you that are controlling me. Forgive the bad metaphor but it's like I'm a puppet, and you are controlling the strings attached to my heart.

I won't listen to anyone's advice, like Oliver and Joannie say I'm falling too hard and too fast. That if something were to go wrong, that'll be seriously hurt. I couldn't care less. My mom's telling me to think twice too, she keeps saying that how can someone so young want a serious relationship so early on in their life. She says I don't know what my feelings are. She spent the entire Saturday morning trying to persuade me by singing Donny Osmond's '_Puppy Love._' She's wrong though, they all are. I don't need help either; I'm doing perfectly fine by myself. Oh yeah and with you too. Oliver thinks I've gone crazy, he's seen me check my cell every ten minutes to see if I have a text from you. Try to take it off me, but I became all possessive like Gollum. Just watch, next thing you know I'll have a split personality and start whispering 'my precious.'

People at school are starting to see it too. We're seniors; things are different than that off Middle School. On a whole, our grade gets along well with each other, apart from Amber and Ashley. I can go from talking sports with Todd and the guys, to talking lip-gloss with the girls in Spanish class. That could change though; my status will be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack-head. So here I am, sat in your, no our, new house, watching you and Jackson arguing over the remainder of the raspberry yogurt.

"Jackson give me the yogurt! I haven't had any lunch!"

"Oh boohoo, go make yourself a sandwich. I got it out of the fridge so it's mine!"

"No it ain't! Dad bought it at the grocery store for me on Sunday. You being a pig gobbled half it down last night, so the rest is mine!"

"Hey give it back!"

"No way Jerkson...get off me!"

"Never! Take that!"

"Oh. My. God. You did not just throw yogurt all over me."

"Ha you look good with a beard Miles."

"So do...YOU!"

"Dang it, now look what you did, there's none left. Ugh and I'm gonna have to take ANOTHER shower before my date."

You smile that fantastic, loveable smile of yours and leap over to me after Jackson walks off upstairs. Oh god, being with you gives me much a rush. It's like you're the drug that I need for my high. And every minute of that rush is totally worth all the nagging from Oliver and my mom. If only you could answer the questions swirling in my head. Do I make your heart beat like a native drum? Is my love your drug?

"Sorry 'bout that Lils. Stupid Jackson and his yogurt. He got it all over me." You say, wiping off all the raspberry substance that has dripped onto your exposed collarbone off your chin. I gulp, a feel a familiar heat rise in me.

"Hold on..." I say, grabbing your hand to stop you. "Let me get it."

You raise an eyebrow and shoot me a seductive glance. I think you've just caught on to what I'm about to do. Pushing you ever so slightly back on the couch, I lean down and begin licking and sucking your neck and chest. You moan and close your eyes before whispering in my ear.

"Your love is my drug."

I pull back slightly and stare at you, before swiping my finger across your low fat raspberry covered mouth. You giggle as I lean down to get the rest off with my lips.

"I like your beard."

* * *

**Sorry I just had to get the 'I like your beard' quote in the end. To good of an opportunity to pass up :)**

**xx**


	7. Wonderwall

**Yey I'm updating! So much has happened over the past weeks such as my birthday and school that I haven't had the chance to think of the next snippet!**

**How many of you bought Miley's new album, Can't Be Tamed, then? I have, and I have to say, it's not too bad. I love her cover of Poison's 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn', and 'Stay.'**

**This snippet is inspired by Oasis' amazing song 'Wonderwall.' It just came up on my iPod and I realised it would be a good choice of song. The backstory for this is from Hannah Montana: The Movie by the way, and there is a tiny weeny amount of Travis/Miley at the start. Don't worry though, it's still Liley overall :)**

* * *

Snippet Seven: Wonderwall by Oasis

'_Cause maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall.' _

_..._

All time seemed to be at a standstill for me right now.

As Travis and I span round and round the revolving doors of Crowley Corners Town Hall, I couldn't hear anything but the thumping of my heart as I stared at him realising my secret was out. He was looking at me with my Hannah wig in hand with the widest eyes I'd ever seen. I'd lied to him and indirectly told him to ask me out...just another to add to the list of bad things I've done as Hannah Montana recently. The boy who'd captured part of my heart looked at me sympathetically for a millisecond, before the realisation sunk in and he tore his gaze away from me and walked out of the revolving door, back onto the street.

"Travis! Please let me explain." I cried out to him as he started walking away.

"Explain what? Are you making fun of me? Laughing at me? Lying to me this whole time?" He snapped, turning around to face me. It broke me in two to see the anger and hurt in his usually sparkling blue eyes. "I was honest with you! I told you how I felt..."

"And I feel the same way!" I said, tears trickling in my voice as I tried to plead with Travis. If only I could explain to him.

"No you don't, 'cause I would have never treated you like that. You know what Miley...Hannah...whoever you are? We're done."

He turned his back on me and sulked off down the street as I cried out to him.

"Travis! Travis, please!"

It was no use though. He'd gone and I'd lost my only chance for a serious relationship since Jake Ryan. I broke down right there by the entrance to the Hall. I let the tears I'd held back flow freely as Travis disappeared from my sight. Clutching the wig even harder, I just ran back inside, not caring who or what I bumped into.

One by one, my feet jumped up the steps I'd ran up and down so many times already within the past hour. Why had I turned into such a self absorbed bitch? Not once caring how Travis would feel about the whole Hannah situation. Leaving him sat in that Italian restaurant for so long while I was scampering back and forth.

Oh and don't get me started on how much I'd screwed up the Mayor's dinner. Of course I'd been too caught up in my selfish, cruel ways to give a hoot. I was laughing my head off as the whole scene turned into chaos because of a ferret. Did I ever offer to help? No I just saw my chance to leave and ran out the room. I can see what Daddy meant now about my ego.

I came to a halt on the second flight of stairs as I almost ran into Daddy himself. He must have seen the mascara smudged beneath my puffy eyes, because he was just about to walk down the remaining stairs separating us to give me a hug. Of course we were interrupted.

"Robby-Ray? Is that you down there?" Lorelai called out from the stairs above us.

I raced out of sight, but still within earshot of them.

"Not now Lorelai, I got some family stuff going on." Daddy barked at her. Wow that was quite harsh of him...I hope he doesn't ruin his chance with her. It's been so long since he dated anyone.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just this whole evening was a disaster. I mean I organized the whole thing then that girl just comes in and ruins it. I don't care if she is here for a big concert."

I almost let out a sob as she said that. It just showed that I was right about me messing my and other people's lives up at the minute. Hannah was getting too big for her boots and I needed someone to save Miley from her.

"She's got a complicated life; I know it's hard to understand." Daddy reasoned.

I knew he'd defend my mistakes no matter how bad I'd acted. That in some way makes me feel even guiltier as he'd always clean up after my mess.

"What's going on Robby-Ray?" Lorelai let out a deep sigh; she wasn't going to drop the subject. "You know, I really don't have time for secrets and lies. And I don't think I can be happy with someone whose' so comfortable living in them."

Just fucking great. Way to go Miley, not only have you screwed up your own relationship, but now Daddy's as well. It's my entire fault; I'm such a bad daughter.

"Well you shouldn't have to be. I should have told you the truth. The truth is that… I just don't have any place in my life for a relationship right now. There's no room. Miley and me, we gotta sort through some things, she needs me and I kind of need to be there for her. I'm sorry."

I collapse my head into my arms and cry softly as to not make any noise. Sometimes I wish I never was Hannah Montana, and there would be none of this pain and heartbreak, or the lies. She's ruined my relationship, Daddy's relationship, and I very well almost lost the single most important person to me…my best friend. Oh Lilly, how I need you now.

As if she were some kind of mind reader, Lilly appeared from nowhere and on the stairs cradling me in her strong arms. Her head rested on the crown of mine as I buried my face deep into her neck, sobbing for Travis, for my Daddy and for myself. See even now I'm still being selfish. Lilly rubbed my back up and down, shushing me softly. It was only then that I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, and the sparks between the two of this.

Out of everyone, I think I hurt Lilly the most. Over the past month I've been putting off and cancelling our 'Miley/Lilly time' such as shopping and sleepovers in favor of concerts outside of California, CD signings and more publicity outings. And then it was only two weeks ago that I completely ruined her Sweet Sixteen for her.

"Lilly," I choked, "h-how can you still be friends with me after everything I've done? Not just to you but everyone."

"It's simple Miley. I'm your best friend. I'll stick with you through thick and thin all because I love you."

The last three words made my heart flutter slightly. What was that?

"I've been such a crap friend though, I let Hannah overtake Miley. I've been mean, irrational, snobby, selfish and a complete diva. How can you not hate me Lils?"

"Well as I see it, all the roads in life we walk are winding. I think you just got a bit blinded by all the fame and got blinded from the right way."

"When did you get so smart?" I chuckled lightly, wrapping my own arms around her tightly.

"Ever since I got a 'B' in philosophy, Mr. Corelli said I could be the next Aristotle."

We stayed like this for a while. For once I wasn't Hannah; I was just plain old Miley who was sat with her beautiful blonde best friend, who I loved very much. I may have been dressed in her sparkly outfit, minus the wig, but sat here with Lilly made me feel grounded.

That's when I realized it was Lilly who would be the one to save me from all this drama. When I was with her, even as our alter-egos, she reminded me that underneath all the glam I was just a sixteen year old girl who went to school like everyone else. That' why I've got so caught up in it recently. Since I've blown her off so much she hasn't been able to stable me. I don't need Travis, I have everything I need right here in my arms. Boy was I stupid not to see the connection between us before.

"That's it." I mumbled into her neck.

"What's it?" Lilly asked, raising my chin to face her.

Our mouths were now inches away, all it would take was a twist of the head and they'd touch.

"You're the one who saves me. If it wasn't for you Lilly…" I trailed off and shook my head giggling. "…I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm in love with you."

Lilly grinned at my revelation and laughed which made my insides all fuzzy and warm. I stared deeply into the bright blue eyes and she did too. Words that needed be said were all done so through our eyes and hers at the minute were saying: _'I don't think anyone, not even Travis, feels the way I do about you now.'_

That was all that needed to be said. I grasped her face, rubbing my thumb across her cheeks as I did so, and slowly leaned in until my lips grazed hers tenderly. It was quite a simple kiss, although minus the salty taste due to my tears it was incredible. As our lips molded together I shifted so that I was now sat in her lap as she placed her hands on my back trying to push me closer to her.

I knew that as long as I had Lilly, all the problems with Hannah, Daddy, Lorelai, Jackson and so on, would be solved. Even things between me and Travis would be improved; I needed to make the effort of gaining him as a friend again. Although right now kissing Lilly, she was making me think 'Travis who?' Just maybe, she's gonna be the one who saves me.

After all, she's my wonderwall.

* * *

**Awwww I seriously can't get enough of Liley.**

**I always pictured in this scene that Miley would go running back to Lilly for a shoulder to cry on after her little breakdown. And is it me or was there not that much Liley in the movie? Apart from the "I thought I'd lost you forever" bit.**

**Feel free to tell me what you think xx :)**

Snippet Seven: Wonderwall by Oasis


	8. Last Song

**Okaaaaay, so I take it not many people liked the last snippet as it only got one review...was it that bad?**

**Anyhoo, this next snippet is all based off Dave Days and his Youtube video/song called: My Last Song (For Miley) or just Last Song for short. If you haven't seen it then I definatley think you should watch that before you read this, otherwise this might make no sense to you. **

**Hope you enjoy it, and remember I'm still open for song requests to do! :)**

**P.S. Dave Days is a God 3**

* * *

Snippet Eight: Last Song by Dave Days

"_Oh Lilly, you are so cute and so funny. __I've been watching your videos from the very beginning, I love you so much. How would you feel about a kiss?"_

"YES!" yelled Lilly to her empty bedroom as she awoke from her dream. 'Damn it Miley, why did you have to be in my head all the time? You're in my dreams too, now, not just in reality.'

The blonde teen grumbled and let out a sigh of frustration, trying to shake the image of the brunette goddess out of her head. Too long had she spent time pining over someone that was way out of her reach. That someone being the eighteen year old superstar, Miley Stewart. Miley was everything that Lilly wanted. Not only could she sing and dance, but she could act too; starring in her TV Show 'Hannah Montana' and the upcoming film 'The Last Song.' Oh how much Lilly wished she could meet Miley, just to tell her how she felt. Or at least get a glimpse of Miley's perfectly tanned face that she imagined felt silky smooth.

That's why she started making those videos in the first place, in hope that Miley would see them. Of course her friends Oliver and Joannie had been a little creeped out by it all. They'd seen Lilly with that cardboard cut-out of Miley many a time. So the three of them began making videos in Lilly's two bedroom apartment, most of them featured the blonde's obsession with the pop star. Once they were done, they were uploaded onto Youtube. Much too their shock, the videos were a hit! Millions of views and comments, Lilly was shocked by it all. In fact she'd become something of a celebrity herself. People began recognising her all over the place. Even a few celebrities! Of course none of them were Miley.

As she still tried to shake the vivid dream out of her head, Lilly heard the knocking on the door. In her delirious state of mind, she wondered, 'What if it was Miley herself?'

"Miley." She whispered as she got out of bed in her baggy band tee and sweatpants that she slept in.

Right now she couldn't care less about her bed-head hair or that she was so underdressed. If it was Miley, that was all that mattered. As she neared the door, her smile grew wider and wider. Looking through the keyhole she saw the familiar face of Miley, donned in her Hannah Montana attire. Lilly pinched herself, Miley was here! At her house! Please don't let this be a dream. Grinning from ear to ear, the blonde flung open the door, only to be met with a cardboard cut-out of Miley and the cheery faces of her friends, Oliver and Joannie. Disappointment sank in.

"Hey Lils! You coming with us to the mall today?" asked her mop head of a bud, Oliver.

"Uh...I dunno. C'mon in guys." She replied, trying not to appear sad, whilst giving Joannie a friendly pat on the back as the two entered her apartment.

At least something good came out of it, Lilly had a new cut-out of Miley! Damn she looked good in those white jeans and blonde wig. Placing 'Miley' near the couch, the blonde found herself gazing longingly at those blue eyes.

"Blondie snap out of it!" yelled Joannie.

"Yeah I thought you were over Miley?" added Oliver as the two stood behind the cut-out as Lilly looked up at them from her spot on the floor.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that? I mean look at her!" Lilly replied.

"Yeah, look at her!" emphasized Joannie. "She's not real! The real Miley will be out a having a life, unlike you. C'mon Lils, get over her."

Joannie and Oliver knocked the cut-out to the floor. As it fell, Lilly's eyes widened with fear. Without thinking twice, the blonde leapt to catch the falling 'Miley.' She hit the ground with a thud, hovering over the piece of cardboard. Once again she was captivated by the blue eyes before her. She gingerly traced her hand over 'Miley's' forehead, imagining to herself that it really was Miley. She barely heard the groans of frustration as Joannie and Oliver left her apartment, muttering something like 'that girl is messed up.'

Lilly got up eventually and smacked herself on the head. Why the hell did she keep acting so weird and crazy over something as stupid as a fake image of a pop star? It was ruining her life; she didn't sleep that well at night, and her friends were going to disown her sooner or later. Why couldn't Miley just get out of her head?

Lilly spent the remainder of the morning, lazing around doing nothing until she got a text from her agent. Yes she had an agent, ever since her subscribers on Youtube reached over a million. Kelly was a good agent too; heck she'd even landed Lilly an interview on Oprah once. The buzzing of the vibration snapped Lilly out of her depression as she reached up to read the message.

'_New Message! Kelly: See Miley Stewart tonight at the Arclight Theatre!'_

The blonde's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets as she read those few words from her IPhone screen. She was going to meet Miley after all! Kelly had done the unthinkable and gotten Lilly on the red carpet for the premiere of 'The Last Song.' Holy shit was she happy!

With almost dropping the cell phone, Lilly flung herself over the couch in a swift movement and raced into her room. She quickly showered and threw on a decent looking dress, whilst applying a little bit of make-up. She didn't want to appear trashy to Miley, first impressions were everything! Grabbing her purse she dashed out of her apartment, quickly stepping down the stairs like a military exercise and headed off in the direction of the theatre. In the direction of _Miley_.

As she approached the theatre, she could hear the loud chants of the crowd, mostly screaming fans here like her to catch a glimpse of their idol, as well as the clicking of cameras as the paparazzi papped the A-listers walking down that crimson-y red carpet. To say she was overwhelmed was an understatement. Once Lilly got through the necessary security checks and so on, she was allowed on. People in the crowds began to recognise her from her videos and they began screaming for her.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly..."

The blonde gushed as the heat rose in her cheeks. 'Don't get distracted,' she told herself. 'You're here for a reason.' The thought snapped her out of her attention-enjoying state and she began scanning the area for Miley.

"Have you guys seen Miley?" she asked a group of fans waiting behind a metal barrier.

"¿Que?" asked a dark haired Latino boy. "No entiendo, soy Español. Te Amo Miley."

Lilly was confused. Maybe she should have paid more attention in Spanish class back in Middle School. Deciding they were going to be no help she moved on and continued her search. She passed hoards of well kempt, rich, celebrities with their Armani suits or dresses and Blackberrys. She glanced at one of them; a guy no older than twenty, with sandy blonde hair and dark eyebrows. He was well built and was busy smiling away for the cameras focused solely on him. Had it not been for the movie poster behind him, Lilly wouldn't have realised that it was Liam Hemsworth, Miley's on-screen love interest. Lilly suddenly wanted nothing more than get away from Liam as soon as possible.

It just so happened that in her haste to get away from him that she stumbled into Debbie Ryan, Miley's fellow Disney Channel teen star. She smiled as she looked at Lilly.

"Hey I know you! You're Lilly, the girl who made all those funny videos about Miley on Youtube! Oh it's so cute how much you love her. What are you doing here? She asked.

"My agent got me here to see, as you guessed, Miley. I'm dying to meet her, you haven't seen her around, have you?" Lilly asked or more like pleaded Debbie.

"I think I saw her over there - near Liam." Debbie said, pointing in the opposite direction of where Lilly knew Liam to be.

"Um, Liam's over there," Lilly stated, motioning behind them where Miley's co-star still was posing. "But you think you saw Miley over that way anyway?"

"Yeah yeah..." Debbie said drawling off as she racked her brain for answers.

"Thanks."

"Wait! No she was over there!" yelled Debbie, pointing to a large swarm of fans all screaming and squealing at someone.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure."

Lilly smiled and thanked Debbie one more time before rushing over to the fans. Much to her dismay, it was just the Jonas Brothers. Fuck. Where the hell was Miley? She wasn't anywhere! Surely the star of the movie should be at the premiere! As the minutes dragged on, an official announced it was time for all the VIP's and cast to take their seats in the theatre. As much as Kelly had already done for Lilly, she hadn't got her a VIP pass, so she was left standing in the rain with all the fans as the crowd disappeared inside. Lilly knew that somewhere within it, her goddess, Miley was there too.

Lilly had missed her one and only chance and she had been oh so close. It was almost as if she'd taken one step forward and two steps back. Strolling aimlessly along the Hollywood Walk of Fame back to her apartment she thought again about how stupid she'd been all along. Miley would never be hers. Even if she had met her at the premiere, how would Lilly know that Miley wouldn't be freaked out by her stalkerish videos? As much as Lilly would make believe, she was not really there all along. It was a piece of frickin' cardboard for crying out loud! All the times she failed, just like now she'd give up and swear never to obsess over Miley again. Try to grow up a bit, ya know? However giving up is not always easy.

As she got back, she saw Oliver waiting outside for her with a tub of ice cream. Like a ghost, Lilly barely registered his existence and breezed straight past him to the alleyway. Slumping against the wall she let her thoughts drift back to Miley again, much to her annoyance.

Oliver walked up to her, holding the vanilla scoop with sprinkles and whipped cream.

"Hey Lils, I heard what happened. You've got to get over her though. Miley probably doesn't even know you exist." He stated, handing her the ice cream.

Rather than taking it, Lilly flung her arm out to collide with the ice cream, sending the tub flying into the wall. It splattered onto the pavement.

"Shut up Oliver! Stop telling me that and just leave me alone!" she barked, storming past the boy and slamming the door to the apartment building with a 'Bang.'

As Lilly awoke a few hours later, she cracked open one eye to glance at the bedside clock. It was still light, so it couldn't have be that late. The numbers on the digital clock face screen read: '4.34pm.' Groaning, Lilly didn't move her position from the bed and just laid there, wasting her day away.

She sat up and grabbed a pencil and notepad and began to doodle inside it. On the white sheet she traced the outline of two stick figures. One had brown hair and on first look, appeared to be in some kind of bubble. The other had blonde hair and appeared to be crying, noticeable by the fact it had a tear coming out of its left eye. Lilly scrutinized the picture before scrumpling it up in her fist and chucking it across the room. With a heavy sigh she returned to just lying on her bed.

Outside, the rumbling of a red Range Rover echoed though the quiet suburban street as it pulled up by the apartment block where Lilly lived, before the driver cut the engine. The left hand side door swung open as a brunette girl climbed out of her car, wearing tight black jeans and a flowing white top. She walked up the small set of stairs at the entrance to the building, her heels clicking against the hard stone sidewalk. The mystery girl continued her way throughout the building until she reached Room 18 on the Fifth Floor.

Instead of knocking or ringing the bell, she grabbed the door knob and let herself in to the two bedroom apartment and took a look of her surroundings. It was generally rather tidy, although one thing that caught her eye was the large cut-out of 'Hannah Montana' propped against the couch. Smiling to herself, the mystery girl grabbed it and walked towards the bedroom door. She paused, and rapped on the wooden door three times.

Lilly was puzzled at who was at her bedroom door. Her first thoughts led it to be either Oliver or Joannie as both of them were probably trying to come and shake her out of this hermit like state she was in. Jumping up out of bed, she walked towards the door and looked through the tiny keyhole. Once again the blonde saw the familiar face of the Miley/Hannah cut-out and she knew it must be her friends.

Opening the door she came face to face with the cut-out, but to her surprise, the person hiding behind it was not Oliver or Joannie. Lilly's face remained neutral as she tried to figure out who the hell it could be. Just as she was about to speak and give the person a good talking to, the guest threw the cardboard to the floor revealing their identity.

Tanned skin, luscious brown locks that flowed past shoulder-length, a dazzling Hollywood smile and those piercing blue eyes that rooted Lilly to the spot. It was Miley Stewart.

Not a cut-out, but the real Miley Stewart. In the flesh! And she was standing in Lilly's tiny one bedroom flat. Holy crap, Lilly almost passed out there and then.

"Hey Lilly." Greeted Miley in that adorable southern accent that made the blonde go weak in the knees.

She stood there stunned and too shocked to say anything. She barely registered the laugh Miley let out as the pop star stepped forward with her arms held wide for a hug. Miley embraced Lilly and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as Lilly managed to make her limbs move to hold Miley by the waist. Miley clung to Lilly, letting her fingers lightly dig into the blonde's back as they swayed back and forth. Lilly grinned as she caught a whiff of the brunette's scent. She smelled just like vanilla. Miley broke the hug and pulled Lilly into the Living room.

"So," began Miley. "A little birdie told me that you absolutely _adore_ me." The southerner drawled in Lilly's ear as they slow danced around the apartment.

Lilly nodded in response, still at a loss for words.

"You know Lilly, I've watched all your videos from the beginning."

"Really?" squeaked Lilly, suddenly finding her voice out of nowhere. "Did you like them?"

"I loved them. You're so cute and so funny that I couldn't help falling in love with you."

Lilly suddenly became very aware of how close their faces were from another as Miley looked deep into her with hooded eyes. Miley brought her hands to cup the back of Lilly's neck, playing with the tiny strands of hair. They were now flushed against each other and Lilly felt as though her skin was on fire as their bare arms touched.

Gulping down her nerves, Lilly spoke up. "You love me in the friendly way though, don't you? Like as in the way you look at a puppy and think it's cute. Not the way I feel about you." Saddened, she looked down away from Miley's gaze.

"Didn't you hear me right darlin'?" Miley asked, lifting Lilly's chin to face her. "I said I fell in love with you. As in the 'I want to kiss you' kind of love. Sweet niblets I wanna kiss you" she rasped out before blushing shyly.

Lilly couldn't believe that international pop-star Miley Stewart was blushing over her. Or the fact she'd fallen in love with her just from watching her videos. Finding her confidence, Lilly pushed their faces even closer to each other.

"You know," she began. "Nothing's stopping you."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at this, suddenly becoming the sexy confident Miley once again. She moved her body further into Lilly's so it was if they had been welded together. She swiped her tongue over her glossy lips before closing her eyes and leaning forward. Lilly followed Miley's actions and did the same thing. Their lips collided and melted onto each other. The kiss was tender and passionate, like the ones out of movies. Lilly felt a jolt of euphoria surge through her body; she was kissing Miley fucking Stewart! Miley being the bolder of the two ran her tongue along Lilly's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The blonde happily obliged and shuddered in pleasure as Miley's hot wet tongue invaded her mouth, before attack Lilly's own tongue in a battle of dominance. Sadly air was an issue for them, even with Miley having the 'lungs of a singer,' and they gently pulled away but not breaking their embrace.

Lilly sighed as Miley leant her head on her shoulder and began running her hands up and down her back in a soothing motion. Lilly shook her head in disbelief, and prodded Miley lightly as if she weren't meant to be there.

"You feel so real." Lilly whispered.

"I am real." Miley replied before locking their mouths together once more.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this was crap around the middle-ish. I got a bit bored of writing over the past two hours! :)**

**Please let me know what you think xx**


	9. Love The Way You Lie

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated this :/**

**Um yeah I've been too busy enjoying summer and driving. That and updating my other story 'And The Road Goes Ever On.' Check it out if you want, I'm not stopping ya :)**

**As for this, it's based around the Eminem song which I'm sure you've all heard by now. And I'm sure you all know that the song is very dark, so if you're smart, you've put two and two together and realised so is this. Genius! ****The basic plot of this is that Miley and Lilly are around 21 and in a abusive relationship with the other. They both take turns in telling a councillor about their issues as a couple yada yada. Think of it like that scene in 'Mr & Mrs Smith' when they're both getting interviewed about the other. If you still don't get it, PM me and I'll try my best to make you understand.**

**Lilly **= Normal

**Miley **= _Italics_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Snippet Nine: Love The Way You Lie by Eminem

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie." – Eminem & Rihanna _

...

"Good morning Miss Truscott." comes the voice of the middle aged councillor.

"_Good morning Miss Stewart." comes the voice of the middle aged councillor._

I'm being forced here by her. Why the fuck does she want me here? I fucking hate her! I really fucking do. Fuck her. Fuck him. Fuck this whole place.

_I literary had to drag that bloody idiot by her hair to come here. She kicked, she screamed she even tried the whole 'if you loved me you wouldn't do this' excuse. God why does she have to act so fucking immature, can't she see we have a problem?_

"Why don't you tell me about your relationship with Miley?"

"_Why don't you tell me about your relationship with Lilly?"_

Shut the fuck up you stupid man. You don't really care; I can see it in your eyes. You're probably thinking how the hell you winded up being a forty year old, balding, overweight relationship councillor dealing with this frickin' lesbo couple. That and how many dollars you'll be making by the hour.

_I bet he asked Lilly the same question. Knowing her she'd be ranting off to herself at how this man doesn't even give a shit. For once I'll agree with her, this guy looks bored shitless. Too busy fiddling with his pen and clipboard than actually looking at me._

Regardless of this, I tell him why I left Miley.

_Regardless of this, I tell him why I left Lilly._

Although I can't really tell him what it really is. What this thing is I have with Miley. Yeah, thing, not relationship.

_Not in a million years could what we have be described as a relationship. Even so I can only tell this fucking shit head what it feels like to be in my shoes right now, being with that bitch that's currently sat in the other room. _

Even just thinking about her makes me feel like I have a steel knife shoved in my throat, restricting my breathing. But yet I can still fight her. Still push down the emotions she makes me feel. I'm high off her love and yet drunk with her hate both at the same time.

_All this time spent with her makes me hate her so fucking much, it makes me hate myself for being in such a fucked up relationship. We go from screaming to banging on the kitchen floor. _

We'd curse and curse and threaten to leave each other.

'_Wait, where you going?' _

'I'm leaving you.'

'_No you ain't!'_

I'd slam the front door shut, and walk about two steps away before Miley'd come running out and cover me with kisses, begging me not to leave.

_It's as if our love is dying, and after every fight we'd fall back to each other and resuscitate it once more._

Before I began to date her, I'd always seen myself as some kind of 'Superman' impervious to the emotional harm suffered when it comes to love, as I never took any of my past boyfriends/girlfriends seriously.

_Lilly used to tell me that she always thought she was the indestructible 'Superman' of love. She'd tell me how before we dated, she'd always thought she'd never ever fall in love as it only led to destruction and misery. That was till she met me. I'm her Lois Lane. And as everyone knows, Superman is entirely dependent on Lois._

Then came the time when we suffered our first fight.

_It was a bad day._

She had to make an appearance on the Oprah Winfrey show as her alter-ego Hannah Montana to talk about her upcoming movie with her on-screen love interest. He was a fucking smug bastard, I'll tell you that now.

_Lilly didn't like Jesse one bit. _

I was stood behind the cameras dressed as Lola. Miley and 'dick-face' were sat on the sofa and he had moved closer to her. He began putting his arm around her shoulders, a leaned over to whisper things in her ear. Throughout that entire interview, Miley just fucking went along with it; to me it looked as if she was enjoying the shit he was pulling.

_Looking back, I do feel so ashamed of myself._

'Who's that dude?' I asked her once we were safely in her dressing room by ourselves.

'_Just my co-star.' I replied, to busy focusing on re-applying my make-up on the vanity._

'Then why the hell was he grabbing and caressing you so fucking much?'

'_What's it matter to you anyway?'_

One thing led to another and soon enough we were shouting and screaming at each other's throats. It got to the point where I was so fucking pissed off that I physically shoved her. Surprisingly it didn't seem at all weird. In fact, it felt good.

_Lilly shoved me rather hard. I slammed into the wall_ _and looked at her with shocked eyes. She didn't seem to regret the fact she'd hurt me at all and that pissed me off. _

What came next I didn't expect at all.

_I slapped her. And pretty hard too; I felt the strike hit her soft cheek beneath my palm._

I stood motionless, hand raised to hold my injured face as Miley shoved past me and returned to her vanity. We spoke of it not more, but it did lead the way for more violence.

"_Let me get this straight," the councillor says. "You love Lilly, but hate her at the same time?"_

"Let me get this straight," the councillor says. "You love Miley, but hate her at the same time?"

_Have you ever loved someone so much that you can barely breathe when you're with them? _

You feel as if your whole world revolves around them and that they're the one you hold on to. Because if you didn't have them, your heart would stop?

_You remember the first time you met (whether it be like me and Lilly when we were only eleven) and you shake their hand and neither one quite knows what hit you?_

But now you're getting sick of fucking looking at them?

_That's what it's like with her._

That's what it's like with her.

_I swore back when I was seventeen I'd never hit or hurt her in any way possible._

I never thought I would hurt her.

_But now we're in each other's face every five minutes, spewing venom in our words when we spit them. Pushing, pulling, scratching, clawing...even biting._

I'd throw Miley on the floor violently, she'd land with a crash and I'd be on her in an instant. Pinning her down as she tried to gouge my eyes out. Then after, she'd tire herself out we'd both just collapse and lie there, exhausted.

_I guess you could say that we could both go our separate ways. But that is physically impossible for us both._

We've been inseparable since we were eleven. And every time I watch Miley 'leave' through the window, pain shoots throughout my whole body and I feel like I'm suffocating. The thought of not having her in my life after ten years scares the shit out of me. I guess that's why they call it a window pane. Get it?

_I bet Lilly just tried to crack one of those shitty jokes of hers. Am I right?_

Fuck off Miley.

_Why do we fight like this Lilly? _

Why do we fight like this Miley?

_I know we said nasty things, did things that we didn't mean..._

And we fall back into patterns, the same, old, fucking routines.

_But your temper's just as bad as mine. You're a feisty blonde. I'm a feisty brunette. We're the same in some sense. We both beg the other to come back when the other leaves._

'Baby please come back.'

'_Baby it wasn't you, it was me.'_

One thing I can tell this dick-head councillor that I know for sure is that I love Miley too frickin' much too ever leave. Even if all that crap, mushy, sweet talking, apologies doesn't work on me, I'll still pick my bags up off the sidewalk and go back inside.

_Whenever she walks back through that door, I'll walk up to her and wrap my slender arms around her neck and pull her into me with a deep kiss. The feel of her mouth against mine just blows all the angry thoughts out of my head. I'll mumble against her lips, asking her if she can't hear the sincerity in my voice when I say I'm sorry. _

When she kisses me it's very passionate. I think it's because she turns all that rage she held moments ago into fervour. I'll turn into mush and tell her it was my entire fault and that I shouldn't get so aggressive. I promise her that the next time I get angry that I'll aim for the wall instead of her.

'_Next time? There won't be a next time,' I tell myself out of reassurance. I know that's only wishful thinking though. _

"Well Miss Truscott..."

"_Well Miss Stewart..."_

I wish this man would shut up, maybe if I agree to go along with whatever he wants then I can leave this fucking shithole.

_Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. I do know one thing though, it's been five minutes since I came in here and now I __**need**__ to fucking see her._

Has he done talking yet? I **need** to see Miley.

"_You can bring Lilly in here now."_

"You can bring Miley in here now."

_I burst through the door as soon as I hear him speak those words._

I burst through the door as soon as I hear him speak those words.

_We rush into an embrace and suddenly I feel whole again. Yet I know in my mind what I'm thinking._

Even as I cling onto her, burying my face in her neck, smelling her sweet scent, I know what I'm thinking.

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again, I'm gonna tie her to the bed and set our house on fire._

Burn Miley, burn.

* * *

**I don't know if any of you have seen the video for this but I have. ****I was like "Seriously, WTF? Megan Fox and a Hobbit?"**

**Um yeah this is dark, I feel all evil and twisted inside for writing this :/**

**Yeah I'm turning insane right now Arrrrrrgh! D:**

**xx**


	10. Stay the Night

****

I know, I know. It's been pretty much half a year since I updated this, and the reason behind it being that I have a serious case of 'CBA' or 'Can't Be Arsed.' But I've managed to get up and write something in time for Christmas, YEY!

This next Snippet features a song by James Blunt (the bloke who sang "You're Beautiful" back in 2007) which just so happens to be his new one! I've been pretty obsessed with it for the past few days and I saw a perfect opportunity for it to be turned into a Liley 3

Oh and once again this features some swearing, drinking...etc the usual. Please try not to get too offended by it all.

****

**And it's in Miley's POV**

* * *

Snippet Ten: Stay The Night by James Blunt

Six Months. Six fucking months. This unbearable period of time was how long I'd been on tour as Hannah Montana and away from my sunny Malibu. From August the 7th till December the 22nd, I'd been all across the world, performing at sold out shows, CD Signings and appearing on various talk shows just to promote my new album. And I'd done it all by myself. No Daddy, no Jackson...no Lilly. But none of the nights spent home sick, counting down the hours, mattered because now, half a year since I last saw them all, I'd finally arrived home; exhausted but excited. And what better way to get in the festive mood than to throw a huge Christmas beach party?

I was currently on my way to the party, driving there in my black Porsche Cayenne which Dad had bought with some of the 'Hannah money' for my sixteenth birthday. I'd already stopped at home to say hi to him and Jackson, who was busy raiding the alcohol cupboard, fishing out a bottle of _Jack Daniels_ and _Absolut Vodka_. If Dad had caught him, lord knows what he'd do. After all, none of us there will legally be able to drink. But what Dad doesn't know, can't hurt him. As I neared my destination, my heart began to beat rapidly at the thought of seeing my best friend. Could Lilly have changed that much over these past few months? She did the last time I was away, what with her getting that doughnut of a boyfriend when I was filming Indiana Joannie. And that was for only two months! So much can happen in half a year! What if she's found someone else? What if she's fallen in love...it'll be the Lilly-pop situation all over again for me.

I pull up alongside all the other cars parked in the small parking lot, situated just above the stretch of beach were the party will be. I can already hear the music pumping away in the distance below and see the throng of people dancing merrily along. Turning of the engine, I step out into the 72 degrees Californian heat. Huh what do ya know? The weatherman got the forecast right for once; zero chance of rain H. Actually that's pretty warm for December isn't it?

"Miley?"

I freeze on the spot, not believing that the person I've longed to see for so long is standing behind me. Well for one thing her voice hasn't changed. It's still that angelic, Californian, surfer twang that makes my legs turn into Jell-O. I just hope to god that's not the only thing about her that's stayed the same. I turn around slowly, so that my back is facing the sunset, before I lay my eyes on her beautiful form.

Her hair is ever so slightly longer (only by a few inches), and she'd gotten rid of her sweeping bangs in place of a simple side parting hat framed her face perfectly, as well as dyeing it lighter than what it was before. Her body shape looks different too. If Lilly had any puppy fat before (which I know she didn't), it was long by now. Her curves were more prominent and her muscles more defined and toned. I'm starting to think she might have gone exercise crazy whilst I've been away; she tended to surf a lot more than usual when she was sad or had something on her mind. Even the way she was dressed made me want to close the gap between us and wrap her in a hug that would never end. She was wearing a red shirt from Hollister, denim shorts and a pair of white Converse...it's my favourite outfit on her.

No words were said between the two of us as we stood alone in the parking lot, just staring at the other. If it weren't for the music coming from the beach, you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly out of nowhere, Lilly slammed her body against mine in a rough embrace and held on tight. I quickly wrapped my arms around her neck and returned the hug; something I'd wanted to do since I saw her.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." She whispered in my ear as I breathed in her scent.

"I think I do." I replied as we finally let go. "God Lil, you look so grown up!"

She blushed and shuffled her feet with a goofy grin on her face.

"It's nothing...I'm still me. So how was the tour? What was France like? And performing for the Queen? And-"

"Whoa, whoa hold your horses' girl!"

I said cutting her off. Well she did swamp me with a load of questions at once. She rolled her eyes at my southern phrase and waited for me to continue. I jumped on the hood of my car and glanced at the view of the sun setting into the ocean. Lilly was still standing there all awkwardly so I motioned for her to join me. She hauled herself up and sat next to me. I shuffled closer to her so that our sides were pressed together. After half a year apart I just felt as though I needed to be connected to her in any way possible.

"The tour was great," I started, still watching the scene before me. "France was interesting with all its culture and food and performing for the Queen again was a redeeming experience, seeing how last time I pretty much blew her off."

I paused, reflecting all those lonely nights in the hotel rooms and tour buses, wanting nothing more than to have my best friend alongside me. My mood dropped dramatically and Lilly seemed to notice. I felt her slide her hand over the top of mine and link our fingers together. I caught her eye and stared at her as she smiled back. Another silence fell. This is weird; we've never not had anything to say to each other. Lilly broke our gaze and twisted her head to watch the sunset again as I continued watching her.

"It's breathtaking isn't it?" she sighed.

"Yeah, it is." I gulped, hoping Lilly didn't catch the double meaning of my words.

The sun by now was almost as orange as the sky, like a ghost almost, as it sunk further and further down. The little clouds scattered across were splashed with the random colours of pinks, reds and even hints of blue as night crept closer. Without thinking, I closed my eyes and rested my head on Lilly's shoulder; I felt her gasp slightly, before she relaxed and leant into me. By the time I opened my eyes the sun was gone, leaving behind a sea of dark lonely clouds in a twilight sky, as the heavens began to litter stars about. I guess you could say it was their time to shine...ha-ha that's pretty funny Miley. Good one.

"Why are you laughing?" questioned Lilly with a smirk.

"I was just thinking about the stars...and how it's their 'time to shine.'"

"Okaaaaaaay you're not acting strange at all." she said sarcastically.

"I'm doing it again aren't I? Acting all weird but-"

"In a super adorable way." Lilly finished as she wrapped her arm around me.

I leaned up to look at her, but shit I did realise how close her face was from mine. We're only inches apart...if Lilly were to move her head a little then...oh god. I felt Lilly's warm breath on my face and I couldn't resist licking my lips. Her breaths became more rapid and she gulped deeply as her head moved closer. We're not going to kiss...are we? Shit we are! Get your game on Miley, don't just freeze! I tilted my face to one side, to allow better access, and curled my head around the back of Lilly's head to pull her closer. Yeah I'm pretty daring when it comes to kissing if you haven't already guessed. I close my eyes and wait for the magical moment to happen as I feel Lilly's soft lips lightly brushing mine...

"WOO GET IN THERE MILEY!"

What the actual fuck? Before I know it, Lilly has fallen off the hood backwards and Jackson is stood with a mischievous grin, leaning against the side of my car. And me? Well I'm kiss-less. Dang it Jackson. I hurl abuse at him as he walks down to the party carrying a crate of beer; Lilly meanwhile ungracefully picks herself up from the ground and scowled at him. But after Jackson is outta sight, the mood becomes very awkward.

"C'mon then popstar," Lilly says, breaking the ice. "We've got a party to get to."

She offers out her hand to me which I'll gladly accept. I'm kind of relieved that Lilly has played the kiss off. But then again I'm not. Oh well never mind. We may not have kissed but I know that there's _something_ there.

...

Sweet niblets I'm exhausted. Seven hours of non-stop partying that would rival all those A List parties I go to as Hannah Montana. And every single second of it was spent either dancing or drinking with Lilly, Oliver, Joannie, Jackson and Sarah. And I'm not gonna lie, I think I'm buzzed.

We've been mixing vodka with caffeine...Red Bull to be more precise. Jackson made this weird concoction that tasted like crap and burned the back of our throats but boy did it work in getting everyone drunk! It led to me and Lilly belting our lungs out along to Michael Jackson's _Billie Jean_, and Oliver even attempted to do a moonwalk. He failed miserably. Even though I'm beyond pissed, and even though Lilly's terribly out of tune when she sings, she still blows my mind completely.

Even now, when she's dancing as if she had two left feet. It's the cheeky grin, the contagious laugh, it's everything about her. I think I've fallen for my best friend. Holy shit I have...and it's not just the booze talking. I can see myself marrying this girl one day, having kids. Okay maybe I have had a little too much of the _Jack Daniels_. I turn and look out to the ocean with my beer goggle vision. I can vaguely see the few rays of the sun peaking out over the blue waters. It's almost morning, and people are starting to leave.

Someone cuts the music and I see Lilly and Jackson standing over a passed out Oliver, with a worried Joannie dithering all over him. Who'd have guessed that the macho Joannie had a soft spot for that doughnut? A few friends holler a goodbye to us as they set off home whilst we lift Oliver into the backseat of my car. I was a little unsure of Jackson driving, but he assured me that unlike myself he hadn't drank at all.

"I'll drop you off first then Oliver and Joannie and come home after," Jackson explained. "Dad won't be in when you get back as he had a meeting that started at 4am. Think you can manage not throwing up everywhere?"

I shot him a glare. I wanted to be alone with Lilly for a bit, so I nodded for him to leave. I hope he catches on.

"Just use protection Miles." He joked as he got into the car to get it running.

Ugh. Typical Jackson. Typical boy more like. My face lit up however as I felt Lilly's hand on my shoulder as she struggled to hold herself up.

"I don't know about you Miley," Lilly slurred. "But I'm so drunk right now that I don't think I can stand up much longer."

I laughed at her as she stumbled but then caught herself. Maybe I am in love with her.

"Are you gonna be okay getting home Lil?" I ask concerned for her safety. I wouldn't be that good of a friend if I wasn't!

"Oh shit I didn't think about that. My mom is gonna kill me if she sees me like this!"

An idea flashes pops into my head and I'm grinning evilly like some mad scientist. Miley you are so weird. I take a step closer, so that I'm pressed right against her, and loop my arms around her neck. She gives me a funny look, but it fades away as she almost falls over yet again. What would she do without me to balance her?

"Well Lilly," I reply. "If this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold. The morning is on its way and our friends have all said goodbye. There's nowhere else for you to go so I was kind of hoping that you'd stay the night."

"Really? Can I? Even after earlier when we almost...um...well you know."

I pressed a finger to her lips to silence her muttering.

"Yes you can," I blushed at my next choice of words. "And if you must know I was rather enjoying earlier until we were rudely interrupted by the pain in the butt that is my brother."

"Fuck off Miley." Jackson stuck his fingers out of the window and flipped me off, but I paid little attention to him. Lilly looked rather dumb-founded at my confession but shook it off and just looked all bashful.

"I l-liked it too. That is until someone made me fall onto the ground, which HURT A LOT JACKSON!" she yelled to the car.

Jackson stuck out his head of the window to say something, but was pushed out of the way by Joannie who decided to scream at us.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WOULD YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY SO WE CAN GO HOME?"

Turning away from the car and back to Lilly I saw no rejection on her face. If lips could talk, I pretty dang sure hers right now would be screaming 'hurry the fuck up!' Well that's good enough for me. Without anymore hesitation I slam our mouths together in a heated, passionate kiss. Lilly's hands grip my hips as she pulls me closer, whilst my tongue invades her mouth trying to get a taste of the addiction that is my best friend. Quickly our tongues collide together and I can taste the alcohol she drank earlier, and I dunno why but it just spurs me on even more. I'm convinced that right now if you zoomed into my eyes, behind the darkness of my eyelids you would see fireworks that matched the popping in my ears and vivid flowing of my blood. This is the most perfect kiss I've ever had and I never want it to end. Unfortunately though we have to pull apart for air even though I have the lungs of a singer.

"Wow...uh…just wow." Lilly splutters out, still very much dazed.

I know what she means; my lips are still tingling at the sensation. Somewhere in the background I hear a mutter of voices arguing inside the car; Jackson complaining that we'll never get in the car now because of the kissing, whilst Bob Marley's _Is This Love _plays out of the stereo. But I couldn't care less after that breathtaking experience.

"I love you." I blurt out, still unsure whether it's the drink that's making me feel like this.

Lilly's eyes widen in shock and she grins in her drunken stupor.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for the day that you'd say that." She confesses. "I love you too."

"So then," I begin, feeling more confident. "Are you gonna stay the night?"

"That depends on where we're sleeping…that is if we get any sleep at all."

Sweet niblets is it getting hot out here? Bob Marley is still blasting out of the waiting car.

"'_Just like the song on the radio set, we'll share the shelter of my single bed,'_" I sang. "And you know what that means don't you?" I breathe out, my voice dripping with seduction. I inch my lips ever so close to hers again in a teasing manner as I play with one of her blonde curls.

"W-what?" she asks timidly.

"It means you better get ready for one hell of a snuggle fest."

…

"_If this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold. We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know. The morning's on its way, our friends all say goodbye, there's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night." – James Blunt._

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Did you love it?**

**Or maybe you hated it?**

**There's only one way to let me know...just click that review button right there and it'll make my day, honest.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS :D xx**


	11. Animal

**I got around to updating...finally! I kept putting this off for about three weeks but at least now it's done haha. **

**Right this song is Animal by Neon Trees which I'm obsessed with at the minute. Brilliant song. At first I was thinking of writing like a vampire themed story as the lyrics to the song would fit really well, but then I thought naaah I'm gonna go for something a little bit more _M-Rated_. That means there'll be sex in this (which I think i do a shit job at writing, so sorry in advance), so if you don't like the idea of two girls getting it on then piss off.**

**If you do, hen enjoy the Lileyness! :)**

* * *

Snippet Eleven: Animal by Neon Trees

'_Okay...here we go again. Focus. Speed. I am speed.' _

"Will all competitors for the 400m sprint final please make their way over to the track."

'_Calm yourself, just get to the track. Ignore everyone. Focus. One winner. Eight losers. I eat losers for breakfast. Breakfast. Oh wait; maybe I should have had breakfast? A little toast or Captain Crunch could be good for me...no, no, stay focused! Speed. I am speed. Faster than fast, quicker than quick...I will win.'_

"Starting in lane number two, Seaview High, make some noise for our very own Lillian Truscott!"

'_Smile and wave. Now, ignore the cheering and murmur of the crowd. Ignore the blaring of the speakers. Ignore the sound of Miley's sweet voice spurring you on. Well I'll least try...it's difficult to not get distracted by her. Is it weird that I kind of wanna be more than friends with her? FOCUS! You have a shot at winning the State Sprint Championship. You can't throw everything you've worked for just for her. Or can I?'_

"On your marks..."

'_Get into position Lilly, you can do this.'_

"Get set..."

'_Here we go again.'_

"Go!"

The eerie silence was broken as a loud bang echoed around the Stingray Stadium, signalling to the sprinters to start running. With immense effort, Lilly shot away from the starting blocks and propelled herself towards the finish line. She could feel the pressure exerted in every step; her leg muscles and sinuous tissue straining under the force. The stadium was erupting with the excited yells of the teenagers, parents and coaches from various schools, but to Lilly they all sounded like a distant murmur as she focused on her goal. Lilly's skin tingled as she felt the adrenaline pumping through her body as she neared the half way point.

The blonde had been in the lead up until now but suddenly out of nowhere, a redhead in lane three overtook Lilly; whose speed had started to slow down.

"Oh and Seaview's Lilly Truscott has just been overtaken by Sacramento High's Emma Sandler!"

'_Fuck, fuck, FUCK! That's it, you've blown it.'_

Out of nowhere Lilly heard voices spurring her on, voices that were so loud, she couldn't her herself think. Her peers were chanting for her! Lilly never realised how much of a buzz it was to have lots of people screaming for you; she finally understood why Miley loved being Hannah Montana so much. In fact, as the final corner loomed, Lilly could have sworn she heard Miley's voice over them all. That was all the influence she needed, and she forced herself to run faster even though the burning pain in her chest was telling her to stop and give up.

'_You haven't won yet.' _The blonde thought as she caught up to Emma, so that they were both running alongside each other as they turned the final corner.

Lilly ran harder and harder, as the entire stadium became overwhelmed with the chants of the Seaview spectators.

"Lilly! Lilly! Lilly! Lilly!"

With each chant, she took a step faster until she'd pulled out ahead once more. She was in the lead, and she was winning. The white finish line appeared to be getting closer and closer and Lilly didn't know how much longer her legs could hold this up, yet she kept pushing herself beyond her limits. Sweat poured off her slender frame and her breaths became so rapid, that she felt as though she might pass out. She was nearly there, it was now ten meters to the end…five…almost there…one…

It was almost as if an atomic bomb had exploded with the deafening roar of the crowd. Lilly could have sworn her eardrums shattered as she skidded over the line to a halt. Out of nowhere, she was engulfed by a swarm of Seaview spectators all grasping her hands and hugging her fiercely. In a daze she was pulled out of the crowd and shoved towards a small podium set up in the middle of the track, where Principal Luger presented her with the State Sprint Championship trophy.

Lilly was positively radiating with happiness as she hoisted the trophy above her head in victory, yet she couldn't help but feel as though someone in the crowd was staring intently at her. Funny way to feel a she was currently the centre of everyone's attention, but she couldn't help but feel like a helpless sheep being gazed at hungrily by a ferocious wolf, lurking in the shadows.

'_Oh well,' _she thought. _'I'm being paranoid.'_

…

The locker room was empty when Lilly entered after finally breaking free of the swarm of people wanting to talk to her. It'd been over half an hour since the race had actually finished, so she was dying for a shower to get rid of the perspiration she'd built up on her body during the race. Closing the locker room door, she sighed in relief when she saw that she was finally alone. She walked over to the wooden bench situated in the center of the room and dumped her Nike sports bag down on it.

Lilly took off her track spikes and whipped off her shirt when suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a shiver ran up her spine. Something didn't feel right…that feeling of anxiety washed over her again. Somehow it now seemed that she was no longer alone.

"Weird." She whispered to herself, before shaking the feeling off.

She bent over slightly to rummage through her sports bag, looking for a towel and some shampoo for her shower. Out of nowhere Lilly felt someone else's presence in the room. She drew her attention away from her bag to look at her visitor. The blonde didn't expect to see none other than Miley leaning against the lockers, with a seductive smirk on her beautiful face.

"Hey." Miley greeted, her voice lower than normal.

Goosebumps spread over Lilly's half naked torso, whether it was due to the sudden chill that ran through the room or that Miley was staring at her so intently, Lilly didn't know. Why was Miley here anyway? Surely her best friend must realize that she'd be changing, especially after running.

"Hi." The blonde replied, somewhat timidly. "What are you doing here?"

The question wasn't meant to offend Miley, Lilly didn't want her to leave. She was simply curious as to why Miley had shown up now and not caught up with her later, after she'd freshened up. And was it just her, or was what Miley was wearing a little _too_ revealing and skimpy when watching a running competition? Okay the black skinny jeans were decent, but what about that low cut white top that showed off Miley's best assets? Lilly clenched her hands together, digging her nails into her palms to control herself as she ran her eyes over her best friend's cleavage.

"Well I didn't get a chance to congratulate you after the race ended, and I knew you'd be in here…so yeah."

"Oh." Was Lilly's response.

The two fell into a somewhat awkward silence. Lilly kept glancing over at Miley to see if she'd stopped looking at her so intently, which she hadn't. Miley stood in the same spot, biting her bottom lip flirtatiously, as Lilly tried with all her might not to cross the small distance between them and ravish Miley there and then. These _animalistic _urges she was having couldn't be normal, surely?

"Um…I'm gonna hit the shower now," she stated, grabbing the towel off the bench. "Do you wanna come with me?"

Miley raised a brow suggestively as her smirk grew wider. Lilly's eyes almost burst out of their sockets when she realized what she'd unintentionally suggested. She blushed a deep shade of pink as she dithered about, trying to regain her composure. Miley gracefully glided over towards the embarrassed girl who was still trying to justify herself.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I m-meant come with me to Rico's, as in after, for something to eat…you get me?"

The pair were now stood face to face, only a meter or so apart. Miley lifted her hand to stroke the warm tanned skin of Lilly's left arm, feeling the Goosebumps she'd unknowing caused. Lilly fought the urge to moan as she was hit by the sweet smell of Miley's perfume, and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. The brunette ran her finger up Lilly's arm, past her neck until her hand came to cup the blonde's cheek. To be honest, she was amazed that Miley was standing so close to her. And best friends' aside, why would anyone do so when she stank like a dirty gym sock?

"Oh I get you Lilly," Miley said, her voice dripping with lust. She curled her hand around the back of Lilly's neck, and rested the other on the girl's shoulder. Lilly squeezed her eyes shut, trying to not get aroused by her best friend's close proximity. The brunette noticed and grinned even more. "I get that you want me so bad right now."

The blonde's eye's shot open, and her mouth was pursed in shock that she'd been figured out so easily. The secret was out…Miley _knew_. And even that was turning Lilly on. It was all her doing anyway! If Miley just stopped looking at her in that way, and not talk in such a sexy voice then maybe Lilly could move out of the other girl's reach and get a very cold shower to cool off. Her mouth had gone dry and she struggled to form the words in her mouth.

"It's okay Lilly," Miley hushed, placing a finger on the girl's lips. Lilly's breath caught in her throat as Miley dipped her hand down her bare back, tracing the curve of her spine. The brunette let out a raspy breath "I want you too."

Something inside Lilly snapped.

Before she could do anything about it, she lost all control of her body and slammed her mouth onto Miley's in a rough, passionate kiss; teeth against teeth, lips against lips. The nerves she'd felt only a few seconds ago faded away as Miley began reacting back; sliding her slick tongue against Lilly's, causing the blonde to mumble a growl into her friend's mouth. The brunette ran her hands up and down Lilly's arms, before fastening them onto the girl's hips, pulling them flush against each other.

The kiss became fiercer and fiercer as Lilly pushed Miley backwards, slamming her against the lockers forcefully, never once breaking the connection between their mouths. Surprisingly, Miley found herself liking the aroma that radiated of Lilly. It wasn't that she stunk, but more that she reminded Miley of the summers spent in the freshly cut meadows of Tennessee. Gradually, Miley felt the burning ache in her lungs and she knew she was beginning to run out of air, even though she had the 'lungs of a singer,' and that this had never happened to her before in all her years of kissing. She tried to pull away, but Lilly refused to let her and pressed on further, slipping a hand under her shirt to stroke the firm but feminine abs beneath her fingertips. Had she any breath left, Miley would have moaned.

Tears formed in the brunette's eyes as the burning in her lungs grew to a point where it physically hurt. Lilly was practically suffocating her in her pleasure. Her head was spinning and she began to feel very lightheaded, so she pushed the other girl away roughly before she could pass out and gulped in a deep breath of precious oxygen. Lilly was panting, almost like an animal. In fact Lilly's previous actions had been pretty much animalistic. Miley slid down the locker, her knees finally giving way, as she placed a hand to her fluttering chest.

"Sweet…sweaty…niblets." She puffed wide eyed.

Lilly watched the other girl hungrily. Was it just her or had it gotten very hot all of a sudden? Both fell into a comfortable silence as they regained their breath before lunging at one another once again. Lilly tried to calm herself but yet it felt as though she wasn't in control of her body, or lips or hands. She couldn't help feel a bit full on when she gripped the hem of Miley's shirt and ripped it over the girl's head, almost tearing the fabric in her haste. The skinny jeans soon followed. As soon as the clothing was removed, she wasted no time in pushing the girl to the floor to pin her down. Breaking away from the kiss, Lilly began caressing Miley's neck with her pouty lips; biting, sucking and even nibbling at the soft flesh. Miley gripped onto the nape of Lilly's neck, holding her in place as the girl continued her assault like a vampire.

"Oh fuck…" the brunette moaned in pleasure.

She was aroused and she needed Lilly so badly that she didn't care that the two hadn't even talked about this…whatever this was. Mirroring what she'd done earlier, Miley ran her hands down Lilly's spine but rather than stopping she continued until they were under Lilly's running shorts and panties, stroking the girl's firm butt. Lilly stopped to look up at Miley and she could see reflected in her eyes, the same desire she held in her own.

"Are you…well you know, okay with this? Cause if you're not, then you're killing me right now." she asked, still a bit flustered at the fact Miley was gripping her bare ass.

She was slightly disappointed when Miley removed her hands, only to be shocked when the brunette gripped the waistband of Lilly's shorts and pulled them down and off her tanned legs, leaving the athlete in only her underwear. She couldn't help but let out a shudder when the other girl's wandering hands slipped under the fabric of her panties to squeeze her butt once again as she connected their mouths for a third time.

"I've wanted this for a very long time Lils," Miley admitted as she flipped their positions so that she was now on top. "A very long time."

The brunette boldly sat up to straddle Lilly's thighs; the blonde tried not to groan when she felt the pressure against her core. Miley quickly whipped off her bra in one swift movement to reveal the same assets that Lilly had been staring at some seven minutes ago. The animal within threatened to come out again and Lilly couldn't help but blurt out.

"You're so goddamn sexy."

Miley grinned and pulled Lilly so that she was sitting up too. She gingerly reached behind the blonde's back and carefully undid the clip that held those two mounds of perfection that Miley couldn't wait to have in her mouth. Lilly felt the cool air hit her chest as the garment was slid off her arms and gulped deeply as Miley raked her eyes over her body. After scrutinizing for some time, Miley drifted her gaze back up to look at her best friend with lust in her eyes. The next few seconds were a bit of a blur. Lilly vaguely felt Miley yanking off the last remaining pieces of clothing that were shielding their modesty, before she slammed their bodies together, causing both of them to gasp at the feeling. There was no going back now. The blonde's hot mouth was over every inch of Miley's perfectly tanned skin and the brunette nearly came right there and then when Lilly found her way to her left nipple.

Miley let out a violent hiss as she bucked her hips into Lilly's when the blonde's tongue darted out to suckle the breast in front of her, and she snaked her hands around to grip the blonde curls on Lilly's head in an effort to pull the girl closer. Lilly groaned as Miley began grinding her hips against her centre, creating a delicious friction that spurred her on as she switched her attention to the brunette's other breast. In the back of her mind, Lilly was having a mental conversation with herself about how she couldn't believe this was happening. The amount of times she'd glanced at Miley and admired her best friend's beauty; she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the same beauty was writhing beneath her, right now. Miley's breathing became shallower and whenever she let out a small gasp of pleasure, Lilly felt the heat rise within her. The blonde grinned as the brunette let out a whine when she withdrew her mouth. In a desperate attempt, Miley roughly grabbed Lilly's neck and tried to direct the girl's head back to her chest.

"I want…more." She rasped, trying to catch her breath.

Lilly laughed and shook the girl off her body so she could lift Miley up and carry her to the nearby bench. As she stood up, keeping a firm hold on the brunette's butt, Miley wrapped her legs around her waist and continued grinding against her as she sucked on Lilly's neck. She carefully sat down on the bench and pulled Miley down with her into a deep kiss. Lilly took a deep breath before curling her fingers around the hem of Miley's lacy panties and pulled them down past the girl's knees. Her best friend got up so that she could shake them off fully and it wasn't long until the garment was on the floor along with the rest of her clothes.

Lilly gingerly ran a hand up and down Miley's long and tanned legs, intentionally dragging her hand past the girl's centre, before leaving it there hovering. She couldn't have asked for a better reaction when Miley closed her eyes and flung her head back moaning. Wanting to her that sweet sound again, she placed a finger over the girl's opening and delicately entered, causing Miley thrash her hips forward as she cried in pleasure. She picked up the pace until Miley was squirming at her touch. When she knew Miley was near to her peak, she pulled out gaining a glare from the girl.

"What are you doing?" Miley snarled.

Lilly was slightly taken back at the harsh tone of her friend's voice. Was she really that peeved and highly strung? She ignored the question and lowered her head to the girl's sex and gave Miley the greatest kiss of her life, gripping the girl's butt to bring her closer as she tasted her for the first time.

"Oh god…oh god…fuck me! Harder Lilly!"

Lilly gave her what she wanted as she slipped a finger into the girl, whilst continuing her attack with her mouth. Miley's hands yanked at her hair to the point where Lilly was sure she might need to borrow the Hannah wig if Miley kept it up. Yet she didn't slow down or yield to the ache of her hand as she pumped her fingers into the brunette, until at last Miley let out a animalistic howl as she came hard, bent over the blonde. Before Lilly could even pull her fingers out, Miley was all over her. She was pushed violently against the metal bar of the bench as Miley tore off her remaining piece of underwear, spread her legs and dove straight in and devoured her there and then.

Lilly couldn't believe how much of a blur it was as she came back to her sense after Miley's mouth had taken her to a new high. With hazy eyes she looked around the room and saw the extent at to which their clothes had been flung around. She vaguely saw her panties on the side of the room, now in shreds because of the 'lioness' known as Miley Stewart. The blonde breathed in heavily and recognized the overpowering smell of sex in the air. Miley got up from her kneeling position and wiped her mouth in satisfaction, before leaning over and giving Lilly a long, slow kiss.

"Mmmm." Lilly mumbled against the girl's lips before they pulled away.

Miley was caught off guard when the blonde started giggling like a schoolgirl. Puzzled, she raised a brow questioningly.

"What's so funny?" she asked, paranoid that she hadn't been sufficient for the girl.

"It's just that," Lilly paused to stifle another laugh. "I never once thought that after my race I'd be making love to you in the locker room. It's the stuff of dreams, I mean look at you! You're Miley _freaking_ Stewart. Hannah Montana…oh my god I slept with Hannah Montana!"

Miley grinned, caressing the smooth skin of Lilly's cheek.

"Do you usually dream about me after racing?"

"Um…would it be a bad thing if I said yes?" the blonde quetioned bashfully.

"No, not at all." Miley replied.

Lilly was just darn adorable when embarrassed, Miley couldn't help the way her heart fluttered in her chest. She snuggled herself into the crook of the blonde's neck, only to back away when she realized how much Lilly stank. She'd been too turn on to care at first, but now after she and Lilly had made love, the blonde smelled worse. Heck Miley was sure she herself was in need of one too.

"Ugh, girl you need a wash. Like _seriously_." She gagged, nipping her nose.

Lilly rolled her eyes and stood up. Grabbing her towel out of her bag, she made her way to the nearby shower cubicles. Just as she was about to get in, she felt something whip her hard on her bare backside.

"Oww!" she yelped before turning around to meet Miley's mischievous eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I need a shower too. And I figured with global warming and all we should save water by sharing a shower. Unless that's a problem for you?" she asked innocently.

Lilly gulped and tried to shake off the familiar feel of arousal shooting through her. She licked her lips and stared longingly at Miley's nakedness.

Lilly shook her head as she started the steaming hot shower. Miley stepped into the cubicle with her, pressing her slick body flush against Lilly's, and the blonde could help but chuckle at what was happening for the second time in the day.

"Hey Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should come in here and _congratulate_ me after every race."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

**Whoever guesses what movie inspired me when writing Lilly's pep talk to herself get's a virtual cookie! It's an easy question so you should all get it. As for the sex scene, I hate writing them so sorry again if it's bad. **

**However it would make my day if you reviewed and told me what you thought.**

**Cheers!**


	12. All Time Low

**Thanks for all the reviews that were left for the last snippet. Glad you all don't think my sex scenes suck!**

**Gonna keep it short and sweet, I was listening to the radio today and this song came on. It's by a band called The Wanted, if you didn't know, and they're pretty huge over here in the UK. All Time Low is one of their better songs and it's perfect for a it of Liley angst!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Snippet Twelve: All Time Low by The Wanted

I've tried everything. Everything I could possibly think of to get Miley Ray Stewart out of my head.

Oh and guess what? It didn't work.

Fucking hell, why did you end up feeling this way Lilly? Why your best friend of all people? Why a girl? What's wrong with all the hot guys out there, like Gabe or Max? I'm sure they'd have no problem going out with you. I'm sure people wouldn't give you grief about dating them. But no, you had to go pine after the songstress/superstar/the one who _GQ Magazine_ recently rated as the sexiest 17 year old alive, that is Miley Stewart.

I tried praying to god to help me forget about her. It's not like I wanted to feel this way, so I figured that maybe the big guy could help me out y'know? Of course much like he does with everyone, he ignored my pleas. So yeah, praying won't do it. Hating the supposed creator of the world for not helping probably isn't such a good idea either. Oops. Drinking didn't do it, just made me giddy and drunk for a few hours and before you knew it I woke up with the exact same feelings and a hangover. And don't even get me started on fighting, particularly with Amber and Ashley. Geez you think they'd get a clue after the first time they insult me. You think all these might have some effect on me right? No, none of these things seem to knock her out of my head.

"Hey Lilly what's up?" asks my best guy friend Oliver Oken, as he meets me in the cafeteria for lunch.

Me and Oliver dated a month or so ago, but broke up cause we decided we were best off as buds. Well that and it didn't feel right stringing him along when I'm hopelessly in love with Miley.

"Not much." I reply with a faint smile as he slides into a chair next to me.

Thing is there's a heck of a lot going on with me right now. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to see that I'm breaking apart. My grades are shoddy, there are dark circles under my eyes, and I'm becoming more lethargic by the day. The cause? Being in love with someone who you know will never love you back. My heart is constantly hurting. It literally aches when I breathe, and all because of her.

"Yeah right, I can tell you're hiding something from me." He says, helping himself to a swig of my orange juice.

"No I'm not," I insist whilst taking a bite of my sandwich, before giving him the cheesiest fake smile I could muster. "See? I'm fine!"

Oliver grimaces at me before handing me a napkin. He scoots in closer and places his hand gently on my shoulder before muttering,

"You know, smiling won't hide it."

I nearly choke on my food. Oliver couldn't know...could he? He is the biggest doughnut ever after all. I cough a little to steady my nerves, hoping he doesn't notice.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." He says softly. The shaggy haired boy opens his mouth again, but stops himself to have a quick glance around. When he was sure no-one was listening he leaned in closer and spoke five words that I never knew could hit me so hard. "You're in love with Miley."

I cave.

"Yeah...I am."

There is an awkward silence between us. Quite weird seeing how we're in a busy and noisy lunchroom. There's some girl gushing to her boyfriend on the table next to us and over by the entrance to the room, Rico is busy tormenting some freshman, much like he used to do with Jackson.

"How do you know?" I ask, hoping I wasn't too obvious.

"Because I'm your best friend Lilly. I see the way you look at her," Oliver frowned and turned his head away. "It's the way I used to look at you."

"Oliver...we've been over this." I state.

I told him we're better off as friends, I thought he accepted that? Shit maybe he still likes me...

"I know but that doesn't mean I haven't gotten over you yet. It's hard getting back up when you're at your nadir."

"Um your what?"

Oliver reached for the orange juice again. After taking another sip he wiped his mouth and continued.

"Nadir. You know, your lowest point? Your all time low?"

I nodded. Well don't I feel bad right now. Not only do I have Miley problems, I now find out that I've been the cause of Oliver's heartbreak for god knows long. For crying out loud God, give me a break! Please? Wait maybe this is where I am now. An all time low. I start each day with a pessimistic attitude and I cry myself to sleep over her, that is when I can actually get to sleep. Is this torment what Oliver went through?

"Maybe," I began. "This is what's happening to me right now."

Oliver agreed, swiftly moving away from the subject of our break-up. Thank god.

"Seems like it. Tell me Lilly, does it feel like you're in pieces? Like you're falling apart from inside?" he asked.

I shifted uncomfortably in the plastic chair. I had been falling apart a lot. Days and weeks had been spent crying in Miley's arms. Worst part of it all? She had no idea that it was because of her.

"Yes." I answered.

"Sucks don't it?"

I slumped down onto the table, holding my head in my hands; gripping the blonde curls underneath my fingertips. I wanted to scream or yell out to the entire student body that I was in so much agony and that they should all know what it feels like too. I want to smack my head off the table repeatedly until I forgot the way she smiled or laughed. But I just wish I could spill out everything to Miley and lift the weight off my shoulders. Even if she didn't feel the same way, I just wish I could guarantee that it wouldn't affect our friendship. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost than never loved at all is a fucking retard.

"How do you do it?" I ask, finally lifting my head up to face Oliver.

"Do what?" he says, oblivious to my question.

Brushing a hand through my hair, I suppress the urge to smack him and settle on an eye roll. Typical doughnut.

"How do you get up from an all time low?"

"Well after we broke up, I tried to calm myself by taking a ride along the coast. But I couldn't help but think of you, so driving didn't do it. And to be honest Lil, until it ceases I don't think you'll ever know. Anyway are you one hundred percent sure that you're actually in love with Miley? You said you loved me but you weren't in love with me."

Oh great he brought the unmentionable subject back up.

"I'm pretty sure...I love her so much, as in _really_ love, not crush. I can see myself with her beyond high school and college as partners. With kids, a big home, a white picket fence the lot. I see myself holding her, kissing her, making earth shattering love to her but knowing that there's no chance in hell that she feels the same is agonising. "

I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes much like they did every night when I'd get home and think about her. Unrequited love was really the worst. I try desperately to wipe the droplets of blue so Oliver won't notice. But he does.

He seems a little overwhelmed by my little outburst of emotions, or rather stunned. Yet as soon as Oliver sees that I'm about to break down in front of the entire cafeteria, he pulls me up by the hand and drags me outside into a deserted corridor. As soon as I see we're alone, I let the waterworks flow freely. Oliver wasted no time in wrapping me up in his strong, familiar arms, stroking soothing patterns into my back as I let out uncontrollable wails of anguish. My heart is aching again.

"Lilly," he soothes, pushing strands of hair away from my face. "Don't suffer in silence anymore, okay? It kills me to see you so broken. You ever need to talk you come to me, I know what you're going through."

I let out another strangled sob as I realize what the pain and hurt that I caused Oliver feels like. Even now he's being the best friend I could ever have, even if he wants to be more than that. After a few minutes, and a few odd looks thrown in our direction by a couple of students, I regain control of myself.

"It's o-okay...I'm good." I murmur as I take in a deep breath of air.

Oliver gives me a soft smile and releases me from his embrace. He reaches into his pocket, and fumbles around until he finds a tissue. He took it and wiped off the black mascara that had no doubt made me look like a panda.

"If you don't mind me asking, have you ever thought about telling Miley?"

I can honestly say it had never occurred to me. It never should as she's my best friend and it's inevitable that she won't like me like that.

"No."

I clutched the skin above my heart and looked into Oliver's brown eyes. From my own bloodshot eyes I could tell how much it was killing him to do this, to give me away. Yet they also portrayed that he wanted me to be happy.

"Well you should. What's the worst that can happen?"

The worst that can happen? My heart said to listen to Oliver and that I should wear it on my sleeve and tell Miley everything. However my head said to ignore him because of the consequences. What if I was to lose her? Fucking hell how is someone to choose between their head or heart?

"I j-just don't think I can...what if s-she rejected me? I just don't think I could lose her." I swallowed back another sob.

"But if you don't this grief is going to consume you Lilly, and that's not healthy. You'll never get up from your all time low if you don't try." He paused and looked down sadly. "I'm worried about you." He admitted.

"So am I..." I whispered before completely losing my cool.

Oliver once again wrapped me in an embrace as I buried my head in his shoulder, letting the droplets of water soak his green t-shirt. I don't know how long we were stood there for, but it must have been a while as I vaguely heard the bell going off in the background, signalling the end of lunch. That meant this hall would become crowded once again, and I was in no mood to be dithered over by people who didn't give a shit. Miley will be looking for me so we can go to Spanish together, so I managed to stop crying so I'd look fine for when she found me. As I cleaned my face up with another tissue, Oliver kept staring at me with an anxious expression and I gave him a little smile to reassure I'd be fine.

Just as I finished, the hall became alive with activity just as expected. I guess you could say it was almost a stamped; kids shoving one another, not giving a hoot if they accidently hurt someone.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Oliver asked. "Do you want me to walk you to your next class?"

"No I'm alright but thanks," I leaned up to give him a soft peck on the cheek in appreciation. "Miley will be looking for me anyway."

Right on cue I heard the sound of Miley's husky southern voice above all the others.

"Lilly! Can you hear me? Can you hear me Lilly? Sweet niblets where is that girl?"

With one last glance, Oliver reluctantly left me to head off to his Science class. I found myself putting on that sickly fake smile as I made my way through the crowds to find the girl of my dreams. To any average student, I looked perfectly fine. They'd have never guessed that I'd been pouring out my heart and soul only two minutes ago.

I found her standing nearby the door to Spanish class next to a window. The bright rays of the sun were tickling her skin as she stood with a puzzled look on her features. When she spotted me her face relaxed as she beamed at me. I returned the gesture with a faint smile, which led to her lips arching higher and higher as I got closer. As soon as I am in touching distance, Miley pulls me into her and I just melt.

"Hola bonita," Miley whispers in my ear making me shudder. "Ready for Español?"

"Sí." I reply with a sigh.

Miley links her hand into mine as we walk into the classroom. You know that pain in my heart? Whenever I'm actually around her it kicks up the intensity factor tenfold. Whilst she's happy to see her best friend again I am actually aching for her. I can't be sure how much longer my heart can go on like this. Maybe Oliver's right, maybe one day I will tell her. But for now I'll have to go on, trying to live through this unbearable agony.

I guess until it ceases, I'll never know how to get up from an all time low.

* * *

**Unrequited love is fucking horrible. Had to experience it first hand myself, so I can relate to Lilly.**

**There may or may not be a sequel, in which Lilly gets the guts to tell Miley and then there is a possibilty of either acceptance or rejection? Which would be better?**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it :) x**


End file.
